Altered Reverberations
by Frozen Twins
Summary: Bent on Revenge, Ebemon captures the Tamers and combines them with their digimon.  Now he intends to use them to get back at the Destined. Dealing with X virus the destined will have to pull some tricks even Tai might not have to win. Rukato Taiora Takari
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Altered Rules

Chapter 1

Prologue

EBEMON – Extraterrestrial Biological Entity Monster

Ebemon studied his test experiments. They were all developing quickly and throughly. As he studied them, the three captured tamers reminded him of his own life. He was trying to get his revenge back on the human Izzy when he was captured by some humans from the U.S. Taken to a place he later learned to be Area 51, he was tested and studied. The humans weren't exactly the smartest however. They showed him the technology that made Area 51 such a big secret. The humans could never figure out what it was, but he knew in an instant.

It was a Chromodigizoid that was legendary. A Digizoid that modified a digimon and evolved them to the next stage. He knew the power it contained. Before he could get to it, the humans started to try and manipulate him for their own use. Trying to take his knowledge so that they could become more powerful.

They were fools though, underestimating him and his will. He was able to trick them into letting him study the Digizoid. Before they knew what he was doing, he absorbed it and destroyed the entire base, and fled back to the Digiworld.

He had been in the human lab for over eighteen months at that point, and he caught up on the news. MaloMyotismon had been defeated by the digi-destined. He had thought of going and destroying the destined right then and their, but decided that they wouldn't suffer enough.

He continued to travel trying to think of a way to make the destined suffer unimaginably. In his travels he heard of the tamers who defeated the d-reaper. It made him curious, and as he was looking into these tamers, he got his idea for his revenge, but he would need experiments first.

The tamers were his experiments. He had easily captured each of them. Takato had fell for his trap with the open digiport, going into it and into Ebemon's hands. Then he caught Henry and Suzie through the older tamers digimon game, preying on their want to see their digimon again. He hadn't intended for Suzie to come, but he decided that it worked out well anyways.

Rika was a bit harder and Ebemon had to capture Renamon before she would come. He then captured the other three tamers digimon with ease. He was more cautious now about his work though, since one of the digimon belonged to one of the sovereign, and he didn't believe he had the power to take them down quite yet.

Another side effect was that he had two of the Demon Lords after him. Not something he wanted, especially when one ruled the seas.

He stared at his three creations. What used to be Takato and Guilmon was now a creature he named Hazard. The boy's hair had stayed, while Guilmon's ears came off of his head just behind his goggles. His eyes had turned a blood red and the Hazard sign was on his forehead. His clothes had turned to a red t-shirt with the Hazard sign on it. His pants became a shadow black while his skin became Hazard red. His legs stayed mostly the same except for the tail that followed him. His hands had become like Guilmon's claws, with the Hazard on them and black circles above the red skin.

Suzie was progressing along as well. Her skinned had turned to the same brown as Lopmon's, and she had three horns protruding out of her head. Two thick pink strips ran from her mouth to her ears. Around her neck her skin had turned to a pink collar and her pink circle wrapped around her ankles. Her hands were the only other place that was pink as well instead of brown.

He looked to the left at the last glass tube where his last creation stood. The Ice Queen had her face elongated out a little bit to about half the shape of Renamon's. Her ears became a kitsune's and stretched back behind her head through her long hair. On her hands she wore the fox's gloves, and out of her shoulder blades red fur jabbed out. She still had on her broken heart t-shirt, and below her waist was covered in a red fur, and her feet were the same as Renamon's. The same symbols marked here red furred legs as was on Renamons.

He grinned as he looked over to see Henry in the Dream Reader and smiled. With these creations, he was going to enjoy his revenge against digi-destined.

He sat back and watched the Dream Reader work. It was his greatest invention, here he placed Henry in it, and his mind worked for Ebemon while it was in it's comatose state. This was to be the ultimate fate of Izzy. To lose his mind to Ebemon and work for him and against his friends. It was going to be fun.

-

Impmon sighed, he hadn't found any rumor or anything about where everybody was and it was starting to bother him. He went into the inn he was at. "One room." he said.

The Monzeamon spoke up, "50 bits please." Impmon handed it over, and the manager gave him his digicode to get into his room. He looked at the number, 113. The thirteenth room in first floor. He sighed and went over and sat down on a table. A Floramon came up to him, "and would can I get for you today?" she asked.

Impmon looked up, "A miracle." He said. The Floramon looked confused. "Just give me the stew and some bread." He told her. The Floramon nodded and went to get the food. Impmon leaned back when he saw something unusual. Their was a human sitting their with goggles on his head. Next to him were two digimon. An Agumon and a BlackAgumon. He listened in on their conversation."

"I thought dealing with the X racism was bad enough." Tai said.

"Add onto the fact that four human tamers have gone missing." Agumon said.

"Yeah, I know. I really need to take a break, We've been in this east quadrant for two months now. I really would like to see my little sister." he said.

Impmon noticed that the BlackAgumon wasn't talking much, and the mention of the boys little sister made Impmon think of his own tamers, and what he would do if they disappeared as well. It resolved his will a little bit in finding the others. The Floramon came back with his food. "Oh thanks." He said. He then asked her a question, "Can you tell me who that human and those digimon are over their?" he asked.

The Floramon smiled, "Obviously not from around here, are you?" Impmon shook his head. "The human over there is Tai Kamiya. He's Azulongmon's leader, a great tactician from what I've heard." she explained. " The Agumon is his own digimon he was given. A fatherly type of digimon that loves to play. The other Digimon most people just call Black. He's an unusual one."

"Unusual?" Impmon questioned.

"Rumor is that he's not a real digimon at all. He's really the BlackWarGreymon that was created out of spires and tried to destroy the digital world. I wouldn't believe it for second if I were you though."

"Why?" the virus asked.

"Ever since the anti-X radicals have been around, he's been their to help them." she explained, "he's a Vigilante, and an unusual one at that."

"Is everything about him unusual?"

"Well, I suppose. Get this, Tai there came here because he was looking for Black. He's got a mysterious past, but he does what is right." The Floramon said. Impmon handed here an extra 10 bits, and he watched Black as he sipped his drink, listening to Tai and Agumon talking, but still keeping an eye on the room. Impmon had no doubt Black had noticed him staring. Impmon finished his stew, and Black looked directly at him.

The stare down continued until Impmon smiled. "Vigilante, eh?" he said. He know Black couldn't hear him across the room, but the Dark digimon knew what he was saying. "Helping hand or trying to repent?" Impmon said. He got up and went to his room. Black's eyes continued to stare at the young virus until he went out of sight.

Black looked around the room. The Rookie was right, but Black had a feeling their was more to the Imp's life then what was going on. He decided to check it out and excused himself from the table. Tai watched him walk into the bed area. "What's Black up to?" Tai asked.

Agumon shrugged.

-

Betamon X: Alright, normally the chapters will be a bit longer, but this is just a prologue.

Gomamon: Also, other then two set couples, that's going to be pretty open ended. (The only reason for the set is because we owe somebody a pairing and theirs an odd pairing that we can't let go of.)

Betamon X: Cause it's so COOL!

So, if you want a coupling tell me, and tell me what you think should happen in the story. This is just the starters, so I hope it works out well. And for those of you reading my other story Dragon's Echo, this is just a side project to let loose some creative juices every once in a while, I'll still be working on it.


	2. Chapter 2 Completion

Altered Rules

Chapter 1

Completion

Beelzemon blocked HiAndromon's arm with his left, and jabbed his claws through the android's stomach, the nails piercing through the other side. HiAndromon gasped and stumbled back. Beelzemon slammed his elbow into the digimon's head, knocking him onto his back. He reached into his holster and pulled out one of his double barreled shotguns.

"Pathetic." He muttered, then fired twice, the bullets piercing HiAndromon's SteelDigizoid skull.

Barbamon looked at his brother. "You come into my realm and dare attack my servants!"

"Can it!" Beelzemon snarled, bringing his double barrel level with Barbamon's head. "Now where are the Tamers?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" the old wizard asked.

"You lie enough times and people start to distrust what you say." Beelzemon told him.

"I can't tell you what I don't know." Barbamon shot back.

Beelzemon lowered his gun and Barbamon's staff dimmed it's energy. "You really don't know, tower dweller?" he insulted.

Barbamon snarled, "Maybe you should do your research before you go and start killing off my servants." He demanded

Beelzemon looked over at HiAndromon, "He'll be fine." he told his brother. The tension finally started to abate. Beelzemon looked up, "So, if you don't know where they are, then who do you know that does?"

Barbamon shrugged, "Got me. It's not something I would spend my resources on."

"And if I were to say I could transfer a few thousand bits into your account?"

"Well then, I could probably check out a few rumors." Barbamon said.

Beelzemon smiled, "and if I wasn't your brother?" he asked.

"You would have never made it past HiAndromon." he told him.

Beelzemon laughed and started to walk out of the mansion, "I'll back in a week, tell me what you can find."

The doors shut behind him, and waiting for him was his bike Behemoth. He got on it._ So that rumor's a dead end._ Beelzemon thought. This was driving him nuts. It had been three days since he had seen that human Tai and his digimon Agumon. As well as the other one, BlackAgumon, that digimon bothered him. He seemed to be trying too hard to fix his past mistakes, instead of just trying to continue on with his life. Since that day he had chased down one other rumor besides his brother. It ended up being a dead end as well.

He was getting real sick of dead ends. Whoever captured them, wasn't a Mafiamon for sure. If that had been the case then he would have heard about it already. No, whoever had done this was laying very low.

He continued his ride down the dirt road, heading towards the west quadrant.

-

-

-

Tai sat inside the X house that Jijimon had. It wasn't the largest of places, but it gave the younger X's a place to stay without too much fear of an attack. There were still a few digimon who tried to attack all the young one's, but it was safer then out on the street.

"What you doing Hero Tai?" A Tokomon X asked jumping up on the table. Tai shook his head. They had started calling him Hero Tai when he arrived. He and Agumon were spending the night at an Inn, when he overheard a conversation between a couple of Mojyamon and a RedVegiemon about taking out the X horrors before they had a chance to grow up. Needless to say, he followed them, and after a quick battle between Greymon and BlackAgumon against them, they quickly fled. All the In-training's had seen him as a "hero" since. It didn't help that the story of his victory against Armageddonmon had gotten around to the little ones as well.

"It's just Tai." he told the young X.

"What's Just Tai, Hero Tai?" he asked.

Tai chuckled at the young digimon. "Well," he explained, "I'm looking at the set up of where this house is, and trying to figure out the best ways to defend it. Black has already rigged up the forest on the east, so we don't need to worry about that too much, however we still have the river behind us and the road in front of us, not to mention the field to the west were little digimon could hide."

"Like us!" Tokomon asked, thinking he already knew the answer and grinning.

"Not quite, I was more thinking along the lines of Mamemon and MetalMamemon." Tai said.

Tokomon looked at the map of the area. "Couldn't you dam up the river?" he asked. 

"I've thought about it, but their would be to many legal things to go through." he said. "I more worried about the road, because legally we can't booby trap it all to protect ourselves, and if we set up to many traps anyways, you little one's are going to get caught in them." Tai sighed, "It's a pretty big problem." he said.

Tokomon X just grinned, "You'll figure it out. After all, you're Hero Tai!"

Tai petted the little digimon's head, wishing he had as much confidence in himself as the Tokomon X had.

Ryudamon came bursting through the door. Ryudamon was one of the two rookie X digimon that stayed with Jijimon, the other being Dorumon. She was a fairly cool digimon who studied a lot, and for some reason, Agumon acted slightly odd around her. Not like he did around Biyomon or Palmon, but odd. "Tai, we've got trouble." Ryudamon told him frantically, "there's a Mammothmon coming down this way, and he... he's on a rampage." she said out of breath. Tai stood up and they heard to digimon yelling. 

"Pepper Breath!"

"Black Pepper!"

Tai ran outside. "TUSK CRUSHER!" he heard and saw the two explosives slam into Agumon and Black, sending them to the ground, both de-digivolving to Koromon. Ryudamon stood by Tai's side, and Dorumon came up to his other, ready to fight for their home.

The Mammothmon laughed at the sight, "you think a couple of rookies will stop me. I will prevent these Digimon from living a life of fear. I will end their misery right now. You seem to be content, and unafraid, so if you'll step out of the way, I'll spare you're life."

"You're a maniac." A voice said from behind Tai, "who gave you the choice to decide whether or not living in fear is better then not living at all. That's a choice only each individual can make." Tai felt a warmth come over him as he heard a voice that he had not heard in over six months.

"Joe?" Tai asked. Joe grinned, his medical bag at his side, with Gomamon having a sniper rifle aimed right at Mammothmon.

"Because I am older and more powerful! That give me the right!" the Mammothmon roared. He charged forward, ready to run over all of them.

Gomamon shot three times from his rifle, each Chrome-Digizoid bullet penetrating straight through Mammothmon's steel eye. Mammothmon roared in pain and veered off his course, running in a blind panic towards the side of the house.

"Baihumon!" Tai swore. A blue and green blur shot out of the water and wrapped itself around Mammothmon, slamming him to the ground. Michael came up from behind Joe, "Hey Tai." He said.

Tai grinned at his friend. "Mon, I haven't seen you guys in ages." he said. Michael grinned and turned to Seadramon, "His neck, go for his throat, it's one of his few weak spots!" he yelled.

Seadramon understood, and slipped himself around the struggling Mammoth. He clamped his jaws through the digimon's throat and Mammothmon digitamasized. Tai turned to the two, "thanks, If you two hadn't shown up, we would have had to rebuild for the third time this month.

Joe grinned, "Well you know, we can always be counted on." he said.

Tai folded his arms, "so what are you two doing here anyways, last I heard you were going down to the South quadrant."

"We were." Michael said, "We've been their for the past six months."

Joe nodded, "yeah... and we met one of the missing tamers. Now were trying to find him. I don't suppose you've heard anything?"

Tai shook his head, "Sorry, I've been dealing with all these attacks. Haven't had too much time for rumors or anything else."

Michael raised his eyebrow, "is the fear of X's really that bad here?" he asked.

Tai nodded, "this is about the worst spot. I've been wanting to go home for about a week now just to see Kari and everybody, but I know this place will be decimated when I get back. So there's really not much I can ethically do."

Joe thought for a moment, "Well, we could stay and help out with the attacks, and still see what information we can dig up about the missing tamers." he said.

Tai raised his eyebrows, "Really. That would be a great help."

"Sure, no problem." Michael said, "it's about time I slept in a real bed."

Tai laughed, "Yeah right, there's hardly enough beds for all the little in-trainings."

Michael's face fell, "oh well, it's not like I haven't been sleeping on the floor anyways."

"Just one last question."

"What?"

"Where in the heck did Gomamon get a sniper rifle?" Tai asked.

Gomamon looked up at him and grinned, "Momenti, I won't have too much fun with it."

Joe sighed and Michael laughed.

-

-

-

Hazard, Deva and Ice fell out of their stasis tubes. Ebemon smiled, they were completed. Even though they were still very weak, he knew their power. He grabbed the half conscious Hazard and put him into a cell made up of pure energy. He then grabbed the other two and shoved them into their own cells as well.

Henry watched all of this from his own energy cell. He could hardly stand to look at them. His two best friends and his own sister were now completely changed, not human, and not digimon, but a mix of the power of both. He knew their strength, because it was him who had figured out a lot of the process of making the combination run smoothly. The Dream Reader had done it's job, every night it would force his subconscious to do all the work of figuring out how to do everything, while his conscious could do nothing but be horrified at what he was doing.

Ebemon turned to his cell. "Well, well. Looks like are creations are finally finished, Henry." Ebemon laughed.

Henry glared at the digimon. "What now. You going to turn me into one of them too?"

Ebemon laughed, "Tempting, but no. You see, while my creations are finished, I don't have full control of them quite yet." he said. Henry's eyes grew in fear. "Now, I need you to figure me out a way to control them, while I plot my revenge on the digidestined."

Henry stared in horror, and a familiar knock out gas filled his cell. Ebemon reached in and grabbed the Tamer. We walked over to the Dream Reader, and put the boy in it. "Now, my slave. Make these one's as loyal as you are too me." Ebemon laughed, as the Dream Reader turned on, and delved into Henry's brain.

Ebemon watched as the data came though, and he started to brim with excitement. Soon, his revenge would come, it would be sweet.

-

-

Betamon X: so, we're still trying to decide what pairings to use.

Gomamon: and more importantly ... WHERE IS TERRIEMON!

Ummm..., you'll see.

Betamon X: we've heard that one before.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Altered Rules

Chapter 3

Memories

(Note, due to the fact I came up with a better name, Ice is now Kitsune)

Hazard's eyes started to flutter. He got glimpse of the red energy around him and he sat up. Everything had a red over layer to it, and for a second he thought it was odd. However, then it seemed normal, and yet odd. _Normal and Odd? _ Hazard thought, _that doesn't make sense. _He shook the thought out of his head. He noticed he was in a cage, but wondered how he got there. 

_Where was I last?_ He wondered. He remembered himself going through the digital port he had just found. _No, that's not it... is it, I think it is, but I thought I was fighting with some digimon. No... I was going through the port... Did I fight the digimon and get thrown into the port. No, the digimon was in the digital world. _

Ebemon sat their watching Hazard in curiosity, as he struggled to define who he was. It was entertaining to watch as he would get an idea, then his face would fall. Hazard was less worried about any thing else besides the fact that he didn't understand who he was. Ebemon drank his tea and turned to Henry.

Henry was staring at Hazard as well, trying to figure out someway to help him discover his identity. But how do you help somebody discover who they are when they really are two people? Hazard looked up at the ceiling and down at the floor, much in the same style that Guilmon would. He turned and cocked his head towards Deva, who lay in the cell beside him. Henry looked, willing Hazard to make contact with him.

The creature was so out of it though, trying to make sense between his two memories that made up who he was. "Enjoying the show?" Ebemon asked, "very quite interesting, the defining of one's self. Especially when you're really two people."

"Eat Numemon poo." Henry told his captor.

Ebemon didn't say anything, but looked over to see Deva starting to wake up. Henry turned as well to see what used to be his little sister try and go through the same process as Hazard was now. She sat up, looked around, stared off into space, then seemed to have collected herself. She stood up to Ebemon's great astonishment.

"Henwy?" she asked looking over at her brother, "you're still Henwy!" she cried in joy.

"Suzie?" he said amazed.

"Well, I guess sort of." she said. She looked at her body, then glared at Ebemon. "Why did you do this you Jewk." she demanded.

Ebemon looked over at her, "I'm surprised you were able to assert yourself so fast." he said. 

Henry thought for a moment, "yeah, that is pretty odd." he mumbled to himself, "I wonder if the hormone levels have anything to do with it.

Ebemon continued, "as for what I'm going to do with you, that's something else that you'll figure out as it happens. I do have a way to control you, however it hasn't been quite developed, so enjoy yourself for the next few days." he looked over at Hazard. The creature was still stumbling with himself, and wasn't even listening to their conversation. He grinned.

Deva was quiet, letting her eyes pierce into Ebemon. She noticed Kitsune move, and the creature stood. up.

Kitsune awoke fairly fast, and got up, feeling in a position of weakness on the ground. She thought of what she did last, but couldn't seem to figure it out. She looked around at her surroundings and new something was wrong. This was her first thought that actually fit together. Cage's were bad. She shadow melded herself outside it.

Henry watched as Kitsune got up, then disappeared from her cage and reappeared outside it. She bumped a table and Ebemon turned around to see her. "How in the Dark Zone." he swore.

Kitsune held her thigh where she had slammed up against the table, it was sore a bit. She looked over to see a human being in a cage. _Henry, what was Henry doing in a cage?_ Ebemon looked at her. "Don't move." he told her.

She looked over at Henry for advice, cause even though she wasn't able to think clearly, she knew she could trust him. "Run Kitsune, get out of here as fast as possible!" He yelled. Kitsune understood and shadow melded out of their immediately.

Ebemon turned on Henry, "You little Brat!" he yelled at him. Henry glared.

"Their's nothing you can do now. You and I both know what Kitsune's capable of, and now she knows you're the enemy. She won't let you come near her." he told him with a hint of smugness.

Ebemon glared, "You'll pay." he said, and walked out of the room. Henry fell down inside of his cage, looking over at Hazard, who was still trying to figure out what was happening. Henry worried about Kitsune. He looked over to Deva.

"Henwy..." She said softly, "awe we going to be ok?" she asked.

Henry's heart broke as he saw his sister and what she had become. He broke down as tears started to stream down his face, "I'm sorry Suzie... Lopmon... I'm so sorry." he cried in fear.

Deva cocked her head at Henry, "What for?" she asked.

Henry stared up at her, and didn't say anything, too afraid of what she would think if she knew it was him who put her in this state.

-

-

-

Gomamon popped open a can of Cream Soda, "Alright all you maggots." he said playfully to the In-trainings. It had a been a day since the attack, and Gomamon could see the stress in the kids, and knew they needed a time to relax. "I want this thirty six pack of this stuff out of my sight. You got that!" he "yelled" at them.

"Sir yes Sir!"

"Well, then Get to it!" Gomamon cheered as he threw cans around, tossing Agumon, Black and Betamon a can as well.

The first digimon to catch a can was a Koromon X. He flipped open the top, and cream soda went everywhere. He started bursting out laughing, as several other cans spewed their contents all around. The little digimon drank their soda in a much needed delight, slipping on the wet grass and spilling the sticky contents all over themselves.

Dorumon was drinking his when a Motimon X slid into him, throwing him into Ryudamon, getting both of them sticky and lying on the ground. Dorumon looked up at her and smiled, while Ryudamon glared. Gomamon laughed his head off, and Dorumon booked away as fast as he could, Ryudamon close on his tail.

"You think you're going to get away with that Gem Head!" Ryudamon roared.

Dorumon gulped and accidentally slipped on some more spilled Cream Soda. Unfortunately, Ryudamon couldn't stop, and flipped over him, right onto the remaining twelve pack of Soda. A Kokomon X noticed this, "hey... Ryudamon trying to hold all the Cream Soda for herself... DOGMON PILE!" she yelled, and all fifteen of the In-training's leapt on Ryudamon. Dorumon slipped away. Gomamon laughed his head off.

Betamon gave him the cue, and the four older digimon disappeared for a few moments. Ryudamon lifted all the digimon off of her. "Yes, The soda is mine!" she cried playfully, holding it above her head. The bottom of it fell out and eleven of the soda's conked her on the head. The young digimon started to laugh again. The last one fell, and Ryudamon didn't feel like having a super sore head.   
"KABUTO KENSHI!" she cried as a red light flared on her head, and the last flew straight at the fence, shattering the can and sending cream soda everywhere.

The whole group went silent, almost in fear, then Ryudamon started to laugh and the all indulged themselves on the soda. Tokomon X noticed something was wrong though. "Where's Hero Gomamon?" he asked. The group looked around, then they heard an odd sound coming from by the river. They went over there to see the older digimon.

Betamon was sitting at a drum set and Black and Gomamon had guitars. Agumon was at a keyboard, and had a mike.

"You guys ready for a Rock Concert!" Gomamon cried. All the in-training's cheered.

"Alright!" Black shouted, "Lets Finish This!" he shouted.

They band started to playing, when Agumon broke out into the Lyrics,

"_When dreaming guided into another world ,time and time again _

_As sore eyes I fight to stay asleep _

_cause I don't want to leave the comfort _

_of this place_

_Cause there's a hunger _

_longing to escape _

_from the life I live when I'm awake,"_

Betamon was having the time of his life playing, and Gomamon was enjoying it too. Black started to sing the chorus.

"_So lets go there, _

_Lets make our escape," _He and Agumon leaned their heads closer together and Agumon joined in.

_Come on lets go there _

_Lets ask can we stay" _

Betamon took off on his drum set, and Gomamon joined in the singing of the rock song,

"_Can you take me higher _

_To a place where blind men see _

_Can you take me higher _

_To a place with golden streets"_

Inside the house, Jijimon looked outside, "are you sure this is safe?" he asked.

Tai nodded, "even if it isn't, it's worth it. Besides, word is going to get around we took out a Mammothmon, I doubt we'd be attacked the day after."

"As well as the fact that the in-training's have been working all day, and they deserve a reward." Michael added.

"But all that money used on the soda we could have bought more needed supplies with." Jijimon protested.

Jyou looked up from his book, "Gomamon thought it was high enough on the priority list, and that works for me."

Jijimon sighed, these guys had an answer for everything.

-

-

-

Kari and T.k were walking home from school with their Digimon behind them. Kari was silent, and T.K. Noticed it. "You alright?" the blond asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

Kari glared at him, "you don't have to be my brother you know." she snapped at him.

T.K. was taken back for a second, when Kari calmed down, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have snapped at you. No, I'm not alright." she said.

T.K gave her a light kiss on the cheek, "would it help if I told you Sora, Ken and Mimi went looking for him?" he asked.

Kari raised her head to look up at him, "It would a little," she said as a grin appeared on her face. T.K could tell something else was bothering her though.

"What else is bothering you?" he asked.

Kari sighed, "other then the latest attack by the dark ocean..." she said sarcastically.

T.K chuckled, "I know that's not it, you always have that stored away in your mind." he told her.

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "You know me too well." she told him. T.K grinned.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, "Well, it goes like this. I've felt a disturbance in the balance of Light and Dark, almost like they've been mixed up instead of acting together..." she said.

Gatomon leapt on Kari's shoulders, "I've felt it too. It's like the Yin and Yang decided to try and fuse together or something." she said.

"Could this have anything to do with the disappearance of those tamers?" Patamon asked flying beside them.

"I don't know." T.K admitted, "I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 4

Surprises

Gomamon was strumming on his guitar as they were half way through a song that they were playing in their "Rock Concert" for the little In-trainings.

Agumon was singing the lyrics, and the In-training's cheered.

"You know, I'm not the little mon that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Biyomon has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Baby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Biyomon."

Ryudamon shook her head as Dorumon was dancing with all of the little in-trainings, with the little one's having the occasional comment from the girls of "Oh, it's so romantic." and from the boys"ROCK ON!"

Black joined Agumon in the song,  
"Biyomon has got it goin' on  
Biyomon has got it goin' ..."

Agumon and Blacks voice trailed off as three digimon came up to their little concert. Agumon gulped as Biyomon glared at him, with Palmon backing her up. Wormmon looked back and forth between the two and a giant hush fell over the crowd. Dorumon turned around to see the intruders on the concert.

The was a great silence as Agumon shuffled his feet.

Betamon looked over at Gomamon, and caught his eye. Gomamon grinned, and Betamon pounded on the drums, "Palmon has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Baby, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Palmon." Gomamon and Betamon sang. Palmon laughed, and Agumon and Black joined in.

"Palmon has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,   
Baby, can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Palmon oh oh)  
(Palmon oh oh)  
I'm in love with Palmon"

The whole band starting bursting out laughing as the In-training's cheered. Gomamon grabbed the microphone, "Alright all you youngsters, we still have a few more songs up our sleeves." he told them. All of the in-trainings cheered. "However, due to the fact of some visitors, this concert is adjourned until 5:00 tonight. Now don't get into too much trouble." he said too them. There was some mumbling, until Dorumon called out that the last one in the pool was stinky Numemon. The whole group dashed to the pool Agumon had dug the first week he was here.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Gomamon asked the girls and Wormmon.

"Azulongmon wants Tai back." Palmon told him. "He's freaked out with the disappearance of the Tamers. Evidently, the leader of the Tamers is more powerful then even Tai and Matt with Omegamon.

"And with me and Veemon no longer able to digivolve to Imperialdramon FM anymore, he's worried that the west is going to be attacked." Wormmon told them.

"So he sent you three to find us?" Agumon asked.

Biyomon shook her head, "As of right now, only Izzy, Kari and T.K. are left to defend the quadrant along with all of the international." she said.

Betamon was surprised, "Other then Derek, nobody can even hit Ultimate!" he said alarmed.

Biyomon looked over at him, "Now you understand exactly the risk Azulongmon is taking?" she asked.

Gomamon was silent, "don't let this hit the in-training's. If they know that Tai has to go, they'll be crushed. They look up to him, and it would hit them hard when he leaves."

Their was a silence over the group when Agumon looked up at Biyomon. "Biyomon... we need to talk."

Biyomon was taken back, she hasn't ever heard Agumon this serious since the "incident". "Alright...?" she said worried. He started to go inside and Biyomon followed him while the rest of the rookies went to watch over the in-trainings.

Tai glared at Sora, "I'm not leaving without the in-trainings." he told her. The group had told Tai, Joe and Michael what was happening. Tai was happy to see them at first, but now he wasn't so sure. He and Sora were in the kitchen away from everybody else.

"Tai, why can't you get the gravity of the situation through that thick skull of yours." Sora told him curtly, "Are whole world is in danger!" she was furious. She hated how he remained so calm.

Tai met her eyes straight. "I know the gravity of the situation..." he told her, "... however, these in-training's deserve a chance at life just as much as our quadrant."

Sora glared, "So you would give up everything, our quadrant our world... everything so that you can feel like a hero? Is that it?"

Tai's eyes flared, "Shut up." he told her shortly, "By Azulongmon's Beard," he swore, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THESE DIGIMON OR ME, SORA!" he spat out her name like it was a disease. His voice came down, but the same amount of ferocity was still there. "These digimon have had to live in fear, poverty, terror and without hope or friend, without somebody to care for them. Jijimon can hardly get out of bed anymore. He can't take of them. We've given them a chance, hope, they've been able to be friends with each other since I got here. They're no longer afraid of the world and they don't have to worry how much food they're going to get the next day."

Sora eyes met them, "what do you want to do Tai, let everything be destroyed, even Kari." she threw down the strongest card she had, and they both knew it.

Tai's voice became layered with fear, hate, fury, rage, "I offered an answer."

"It'll take to long Tai. We don't have the resources to move and feed fifteen different digimon plus ourselves plus our digimon."

"... Tell Azulongmon he can shove a Numemon up his rear." Tai said. He turned his back to her, "and take your filthy self and get out of here." He left and the Joe was about to say something to him, but Tai just shot past him.

Sora followed out a few minutes later. Joe turned to her, "You should probably do as he says and leave." he told her.

Sora glared at him, "You're right, this was just a big waste of time. We can deal with this problem without Tai." she said furious.

Joe looked up at her, "Deal with it without me too." he told her. Michael stood up, but Joe stopped him from saying anything, "Don't Michael... Tai and I can deal with this. You'll be needed back home." he said.

Michael met eyes with his best friend, "alright..." he turned to the other three, "we leave in the morning." He told them.

-

-

-

Agumon was sitting on top of the two story house, Biyomon beside him. "Agumon, what is it? I don't think I've seen you this distressed except for that one thing." she said. Agumon let his feet hang off the edge. He continued to stare at Ryudamon.

Biyomon followed his eyes, and were they led. Her emotions raged, "Have you been cheating on me, AGUMON!" she demanded.

Agumon chuckled as he looked up at her, "no... it's not that. Do you see Ryudamon over there?" he asked.

Biyomon calmed down, "yeah... what about her?" she asked.

"She's our kid Biyomon. The egg that we gave away in a panic... Ryudamon is our Daughter." he told her.

"Oh Fanglongmon." Biyomon swore.

Agumon didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. Biyomon NEVER swore. She was the one when she heard a somebody swear, she would start pecking their head until they promised to stop swearing. She had even done it to a random stranger more then a few times. To hear her swear was the last thing he ever expected. He jumped in surprise at it, and tumbled off the roof.

-

-

-

Kitsune sat on the ledge in the shadow of a building. Her eyes traced around the road below her, there were digimon bustling on the street below. Her red furred leg was the only thing that a common passerby could see if they happened to look up. She watched as a Mushroomon stopped by the Burger Shop across from Kitsune's hiding spot.

She looked down and her stomach growled. She checked how many bits she had, 120. She didn't know who she was, but she did realize that digimon aren't going to accept her. This was enforced when just an hour after she escaped when a Flariezmon attacked her. She had knocked him out in just a few seconds, and the speed at which she moved surprised her. She didn't ever remembering being able to move that fast. Shadow shift sure, but not actually move with that kind of speed.

(Boltmon, Karatemon, Mystimon)

She noticed some commotion in alley behind her. She walked over there, softly, like a shadow moving without a sound.

Boltmon had his arms folded as Karatemon and Mystimon moved towards Crescemon. "Well, you look like your a little lost there." Boltmon said smugly.

Crescemon glared at him, "What do you want?" she demanded. Kitsune could see her clutch her shield tightly.

Boltmon laughed, "What do I want? Good question, what I want is to see you Olympians fall. But mating you will do just as nicely."

Karatemon and Mystimon laughed, and started to move towards her. Mystimon went to cast a sleeping spell when his arm was held back. "What?" he said confused. He looked back to see Kitsune hanging onto his arm.

"What the heck are you?" Karatemon demanded, "another X or something." He pulled out his swords.

Mystimon swung his sword with his other hand, it swinging straight towards Kitsune's throat. He gasped as Kitsune grabbed the blade with her hands and ripped it out of his grip. Kitsune shadow shifted behind him, dropped low and let her feet slam him into the air. He smashed into the alley way wall, and fell to the ground.

Karatemon swung both of his swords at Kitsune, and swung up with a kick at the last second, catching off guard and in the jaw. She was sent flying upwards. Kitsune flipped in the air into a very familiar position. "Diamond Tempest!" she cried, as an array of diamonds appeared in her. The shards flew down straight into Karatemon, destroying both his smug grin, and him. She landed and there was a thud as Karatemon's egg landed.

Kitsune turned towards Boltmon. His eyes viewed his opponent, "Interesting, I must give you commendation, however, I'm a Mega." he told her, as he swung his ax in front of him.

"You're also not very aware of your surroundings." Kitsune told him.

Boltmon eyes widened, as Crescemon had disappeared, a shadow behind him. "ICE ARCHERY!" Crescemon cried with a hint of fun in her voice, the attack slamming into Boltmon's neck, making him stumble forward. He turned around and threw his ax at Crescemon. Crescemon eyes had horror put into them as the ax came towards her. Kitsune landed on the ax, slamming it into the ground, making a crater with a radius of 3 feet.

Boltmon couldn't believe how fast this X digimon could move, it was unmon like. He was scared, and couldn't move as eight more tails appeared behind Kitsune. "Go to the Dark Zone you scum." Kitsune said, her nine tails glowing a dark blue. "You know, it's said hell burns like nothing else. Personally, I think that it means that hell is cold. You ever been so cold that it burned?" Kitsune asked, a rage in her eyes. Her tails tips growing in there cold flame until it covered every part of her tails. "Freeze in The Dark Zone, GLACIAL INFERNO!" Kitsune cried as the flames enveloped Boltmon, his scream of pain heard three blocks away. The fire in Kitsune's eyes faded.

Crescemon came up to see the egg, "Thanks..." she said, a little stunned at the power of Kitsune, able to take out a Mega in one blow. "I would offer you money, but somehow I doubt you would take it.." she said.

Kitsune turned to her, "Not running off at the first sight of me is more then enough." She said.

Crescemon thought she heard something in her voice... a shadowed voice? Was this a biodigievolution gone wrong?

Kitsune disappeared and Crescemon sat their for a second, as two images came into her mind. One was of a tamer who had been missing for about a month now, and the other the Tamers digimon...

"By Ebowumon's Forest." Crescemon cursed.

-

-

-

Betamon X: alright, so their's the next chapter, and yes we did change the name.

Gomamon: what can we say, it's tradition, every story to this date we've changed the name of it.

Alright, cool it you two. Let's see, as for couplings, I'll go with my traditional, and for those of you waiting on Dragon's Echo's, I'm waiting on my Beta, so I'm sorry, I can't help it. Anyways, review and let me know what you think. Later

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon


	5. Chapter 5 Enslaved

Altered Reverberations

Chapter Five

Enslavement

Tai ran over to his partner who had just fallen off the roof. "Agumon... are you alright?" he asked frantically.

Agumon had a dazed look in his eye, "Biyomon... Biyomon..." he said confused.

Tai looked up to see Biyomon on top of the house. "Biyomon cursed...?" Agumon said in complete confusion.

Tai looked at his partner, looked up at the pink digimon, then looked back down at his partner. He started busting out laughing.

Sora came out to see what all the confusion, "what's going on out here?" she demanded, the annoyance of Tai's decision still in her voice.

Biyomon flew down, "We need to talk..." She said, "All of us."

Agumon looked at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Biyomon sighed, "No, I don't want to do this, but we don't really have a choice?"

Tai squatted on his knees and looked Biyomon square in the eye, "There's always a choice." Tai said a look of seriousness that not only scared, but surprised Sora as well.

_Since when did Tai ever become this mature?_ She asked, cause in all honesty, it scared her, what had happened to the goof ball Tai she had known.

"You always have the choice of death." Tai said.

Biyomon looked at him, "We need to talk." is all she said.

Tai got back up on his feet and followed Agumon and Biyomon up to a room in the house. It was the bedroom in which he and the other destined stayed.

Agumon turned around, and Sora sat down. Sora leaned up against the bed head and Tai stood leaning on the corner of the closet.

Agumon took a deep breath, "It started two years ago... sort of." he told them. "However, just a little while after MaloMyotismon's defeat, and before GranDracmon, Biyomon and I started to... well... see each other."

"You guys went on dates." Tai said bluntly. Agumon nodded, and looked his partner in the eye, he knew that grin. Tai went on, "So I expect that this is to tell us that Biyomon's pregnant?" he inquired.

Sora's eyes went wide and turned to her partner, Biyomon shook her head, "Not am... was..." she said softly.

Agumon looked up, "After a while, we agreed to be each others mates... but we never expected... for it to happen."

Tai shot up instantly, remembering a time when Agumon had been asking about abortion. He had not only done research on it himself, but extensive research. Tai had caught him a couple of times, and Agumon acted like he had been caught red handed. He had asked Tai's opinion on it. Tai himself was completely against it, but it was up to each individual and circumstance. If they wanted to deal with the nightmares that came with it, that was their problem.

Then Tai's memories got worse, a few months later... Agumon had seemed like he was depressed, his mind constantly somewhere else, like he was regretting something. Tai had asked him what was wrong, but Agumon had come up with excuses. Tai eventually let it go... however... "oh Agumon... You guys didn't..." he said in horror.

Agumon looked up at his partner, "No... we didn't Tai... but we came so close... we were acting out of fear and shame." he told them.

Biyomon looked up, "We gave her away... our egg. Gomamon told us that he would bring it over to the east, and... he did." She was almost on the verge of tears.

Tai sighed a sigh of relief, the fear of dealing with Biyomon's nightmares from an abortion experience would have been far too much. He grinned and closed his eyes, "so you two want to go find you're daughter?" he asked.

Agumon and Biyomon were surprised at how well Tai was taking it. Sora on the other hand was stunned into silence. "How the heck can you not only be almost congratulating them, but also telling them it's alright!" she yelled at Tai.

Tai still had his grin, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed, "Akuna Muhtata..." Tai quoted.

"What?!" Sora raged at him.

"It's in the past Sora, they made their mistake, and if you hadn't been caught up so much in Matt at that time, you probably would have noticed Biyomon not only getting heavier, but also having ten times as much stress as she normally does." He told her, looking straight at her with a smug look.

"At least I don't leave my world to be ravaged." she shot back at him.

Tai shrugged and turned to the now stunned digimon, something wasn't right about the way they acted. They didn't want to go find their daughter... a puzzled look entered his face. Sora was surprised as he stared at the digimon. Tai's face became an Oh... look.

"You already know who she is." Tai said to the digimon in burst of revelation.

Agumon nodded, "It's Ryudamon." he said.

Tai grinned, and Agumon grinned back, understanding what Tai was saying.

-

-

-

Ebemon glared at Henry, "You sneaky little Demi-Devimon." He snarled at him.

Henry glared back just as hard, "What you going to do, put me in their again... who knows, maybe next time I'll be able to break that machine."

Ebemon laughed, "That my slave, you will never do, and least not from the inside." he said. "Still, you provided with me the data to control Hazard." he said looking over at the creature.

"Eat Numemon poo." Hazard told Ebemon.

Ebemon laughed, "Do not worry, it will not hurt." he told him. He turned to Henry, "For once, I'm surprised at you." he said, "You know Hazard is far stronger then Deva, yet you saved her instead of him. Do you still believe that Deva is you're sister is that it?" Ebemon mocked him.

"Shut up!" Deva shouted from her cage, "You'we just jewk. You couldn't even come up with the pwogwams on youw own. So you made Henwy do it fow you."

"Is that a challenge?" Ebemon asked.

Deva fell back in to her cage. Ebemon laughed manically and left the room. Hazard turned to Henry, it had taken Hazard a good two hours of Deva and Henry telling him who he was before he finally understood who he was. "What did you do that made him such an Ogremon?" Hazard asked.

"I stopped his machine from working properly, and to top it off, he spent hours trying to fix what he thought was just a little bug in the program. I'm sorry though, I couldn't stop it completely, I was only able to mess up the code for Deva." he said slightly ashamed.

"Relax, it's no big deal." Hazard said.

Deva felt slightly ashamed too, but something occurred to her, "Hey, Henwy? Will the code work for Kitsune as well as Hazard?" she asked.

"Yeah." Henry said puzzled.

"Why won't it work for me though? Couldn't he just copy the code and make another version." Deva asked.

"Not for a few more years." Henry told her, "The code for Hazard and Kitsune is based around their hormone levels, because you're younger and your hormone levels aren't as high, you could easily throw off the control data. I was able to mess up the information he was pulling from my head about how to fix that problem. He'll do one of two things now though, either wait until you're older enough to use that data or create a way to control you on his own."

Deva eyes were down trodden, "I don't want to be contwoled." she said.

Hazard looked over at her, agreeing, in just a day and a half now, he'd be sent out their to hunt down Kitsune, to bring her back here and make her following Ebemon's commands just like he would. His minds thought of the girl, and hoped she got as far away from here as she possibly could.

Ebemon upstairs, had different things on his mind other then Kitsune. "The sneaky little Baihumon scum." Ebemon swore. He looked at the readings, Terriermon's data have been flushed out of the control part. He had sent the little digimon to go spread rumors about where the Tamers were. He had done a good job, leading digimon to believe they were in the east quadrant. Now he was spreading rumors that they had been moved to the West. However, he had somehow cleaned himself of the data, and now... Terriermon was free...

-

-

-

Beelzemon brought his bike up to halt as a Holy Knight Digimon stood in his way. "You will not enter this land, Demon Lord." Crusadermon spat.

Beelzemon looked at the Royal knight with his three eyes, "Who left you in charge of who could go where. I have authorization from Zhuqiaomon to enter any Baihumon Quadrant I want."

"Do Not blasphemy the holy one's name!" Crusadermon spoke sharply to the Demon Lord.

"Crusadermon... ehh?" Beelzemon asked.

Crusadermon glared, "You got a problem with me?" she demanded.

Beelzemon chuckled to himself, "Well, lets see miss high and mighty. Just because you're of the same species as RyudaKnightmon, doesn't exactly make you a Royal Knight. Because of that fact, you've felt like you should have a place among them, but the few that are surviving won't let you join their ranks.

"So you've gone and created you're own Religion, not one that worshiped the God of the Humans, who is far more powerful then Fanglongmon could ever hope to be, you're very creator. No, you've gone to worship something a bit more tangible, the Sovereign. You've even grown a powerful following, telling mon's that they will live with the glory of all past Sovereigns in Heaven. In fact, you've raised yourself up to the status of Sovereign. So vain are you're ambitions that I... a demon lord could call you unto repentance without falling myself unto condemnation." 

"If thou wilt show me a sign that there is a God, yea, show unto me that he hath power, and then will I be convinced." Crusadermon demanded hottily, as the two Knightmon laughed behind her at Beelzemon.

"I do not have that kind of power, to decide, but when you start asking for signs... that's about the worse thing you can do." Beelzemon told them, getting onto his bike. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said, and blew past them on his bike.

Crusadermon got out of the way to prevent herself from being run over. The Demon Lord would pay for his words, oh, he would pay.

-

-

-

Hazard glared at Ebemon as he moved his cage into the middle of a machine. Ebemon grinned evilly, "turns out I had already done some of the calculations myself." he said mocking him, "and I think Kitsune's had just about enough time to be roaming around."

Hazard's eyes flared up, "Don't you touch her!" he roared, as the three triangles flashed a deadly black.

Ebemon was amazed as Hazard accessed his power, the cells shields quickly draining as Hazards aura demand to get bigger. He ran over to his controls and poured as much power as he could give from the building into the shield, and activated the machine.

Hazards tail became a deadly whip, as the Symbol became his pupils. His newly formed bladed claws bashed against the wall, the Hazard on his forehead radiating power. A dark black glow enveloped the cage, but he didn't care, he continued to slam against the cage. He backed, against one far wall, "MEGIDRA FLAME!" he cried as an inferno let loose on the cage.

Ebemon was blasted back as the inferno destroyed the cage and everything around it. Ebemon got up and looked at what was left. The control machine was still intact, and was still running. It had captured Hazard in a dark sphere, his tail still lashing out, the rest of his body paralyzed. From the symbol on his chest, a red and a white orb floated out. The machine produced a black orb, and the three orbs swirled together, becoming Hazards new Digimon Core. The orb fell back into Hazard, and the machine stopped. Ebemon grinned as Hazard got up.

"I'll working for you on one condition." Hazard told his captor.

Ebemon was surprised at that, Hazards power was indeed remarkable to still give him enough will power to refuse working for him. "And what would that be?" Ebemon asked carefully.

Hazard licked his lips, "I get to claim Kitsune and Deva as mine." he said lustfully.

"Done."

-

-

-

Betamon X: Everyone's screwed.

Gomamon: Actually only Deva, Kitsune and Biyomon if

Don't finish that sentence.

Gomamon: Oh, Eat Numemon poo.

Betamon X: hey, aren't I supposed to be the slight perv?

Gomamon: I'm sorry, it was just too perfect timing.

Betamon X: (Chuckles) Twins.

Well, tell me what you think, and review. Thanks.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon

P.S. Dragon's Echo is being Edited as I write.


	6. Chapter 6 Clash of the Signs

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 6

Clash of the Signs

Agumon walked up to Ryudamon, he really didn't want to do this now, just before the end of the concert, but he knew he was never going to make it through it if he didn't do this now. Biyomon held his claw with her wing and he looked into his mates caring eyes. It gave him a reassuring comfort.

Ryudamon got out of the pool, going for another round on the diving board. She turned around was startled to see Agumon and Biyomon behind her. "We need to talk to you Ryudamon." Agumon told her.

"Alright?" Ryudamon said questionably.

She followed them over the wood, and noticed that Biyomon squeezed Agumon's hand a few times.

Tai leaned against the house as he and Sora watched Agumon and Biyomon walk with Ryudamon a ways off.

"How did this ever happen?" Sora asked.

"When a guy and a Girl love each other very much... why are you asking me, you own the crest of love." Tai remarked.

"Oh very funny, Tai." Sora said dryly at him. She looked at the three digimon, "I mean, Agumon and Biyomon are mates for goodness sake, and have been for two years or so now, and I never knew. On top of that, Agumon got her pregnant, and they gave an egg away." Sora said amazed.

"We're not kids anymore." Tai said, " we're sixteen. You need to mature Sora. You're dealing with life, people and digimon make mistakes. You have to deal with them and move on. Live you're life how you want it to be, but you can't go criticizing other people or digimon because you're not mature enough to understand."

Sora was infuriated, "What, you think they did they right thing?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"How?" she was in a rage, "he got her pregnant, and your acting like it's no big deal."

"You're acting like it's all Agumon's fault and Biyomon didn't agree or even maybe come onto Agumon." Tai said coolly.

"Biyomon's so shy, she just doesn't say anything." Sora scolded Tai.

"Don't take your anger out on Agumon." Tai told her in a dark voice. "You're dealing with real issues Sora." he said, mocking her name. "Agumon and Biyomon almost got an abortion. I'm glad they didn't, I'm not glad they gave their egg away, and now they have to deal with the consequences."

"How can you be like this Tai?" Sora demanded to know, "Like nothing matters anymore."

Tai stared at the ground, "Nothing matters eh... So all these weeks... I've been fighting for the life of digimon who have done no crime other then be born with an X virus... living in fear and hopelessness for a better life... all these weeks I've been fighting for them... giving them hope... helping them not to fear life, but to embrace it... all of it's been for naught..."

Sora said nothing as Tai's words struck her hard. A silence was between them for two minutes, "Grow up Sora... we live in the real world... Azulongmon can't watch over us to protect us from the basic evils anymore..." Tai got up and walked towards the town. Sora stared after him. Two months ago, she knew Tai, knew him to every move of his soccer skills... in two months, he had changed. Their was a stronger sense of leadership about him then ever before. He was doing the impossible, and here she was slamming down on him for trying.

Their was a small resolve in her voice as she muttered under her breath, "You want to do the impossible Tai... then their's no reason I shouldn't be their by your side helping out."

She looked over to see the X digimon. All of them were playing in the pool having fun, none of them deserving to die, yet die they would have... if Tai hadn't shown up.

Agumon stood across from Ryudamon. "I don't know how to tell you this... but we're your parents." he

blurted out.

Ryudamon didn't know what to expect of these two, but it certainly was not this. She got up, hurt. "You're a real jerk," she said, "Hero Agumon." She mocked. She started to walk away.

"It's true." Biyomon said as Ryudamon got three steps. Ryudamon stopped, not looking back, "You were brought here as an egg by Gomamon. The same Gomamon who's here today. He left you in the care of Jijimon and Barbamon, both very old Mega's from the south quadrant who decided to live the rest of their days in the east. Dorumon was just Fresh then, and you two viewed each other as Brother and Sister, both abandon. Both of you given away because you're parents feared you're death because you were X's." 

There was a silence between the three digimon. "Why?" Ryudamon asked, her back still turned to her parents.

"We didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice... thats what Hero Tai says... you can always choose death." she said, hatred smothered in her voice.

"We weren't going to choose that for you." Agumon told her.

Ryudamon spun around on him, "Maybe it would have been better then never knowing who or what I am!" She roared at them. She walked away after a few seconds of silence.

"Did we do the right thing?" Biyomon asked.

"She had to know..." Agumon told her, trying to convince herself, "Even if it means she hates us... she had to know..."

-

-

-

Kitsune sat on the ledge over viewing the street, over the past day and half, she had taken down another seventeen Dark Zone bound digimon. Very often, she was able to do it fast enough that no one caught sight of her, yet somehow she was still word on the street. She put herself into a meditation mode, this allowed her to track Hazards movements. She had felt him surge earlier that day, and then he started to move towards her. He had her scent, and he wasn't going to let it get away from him.

She felt his power presence, and smiled. This was going to be fun.

A street over and an Alleyway down, Hazard sat on top of a fence, unaware of the digimon staring at him. He knew were Kitsune was, now it was just time to do the easy part. Capturing her. He stood up and the bottom right triangle of Hazard started to flash all over his body.

He brought his fist in front him grabbed it with his left hand. He brought them over his head and brought them down apart from each other on either side of him. "Hazard Speed Activate..." he said. The bottom right triangle stopped flashing everywhere except his forehead where it became a light black.

He grinned, and sped towards were Kitsune was. He was there in an instant, but Kitsune was not. "What in Baihumon?" He swore.

Kitsune tapped his shoulder and turned around, "You looking for me?" she asked.

"You hid in my shadow, this may be more fun then I thought." Hazard observed, " I assume you already have a place away from civilization picked out?"

"I thought that was your job." Kitsune teased, then sprinted away at her hyper speed, Hazard following.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, feet behind and falling. _Even Hazards speed can't keep up with her. _He thought as he followed her to the edge of the city towards the woods. _I may have underestimated her speed, but as for her attack style, I'm all ready for it. _ He thought, knowing the woods would give a massive edge to her with her enhanced agility and speed if they got into a chase battle.

Kitsune now had a ten foot lead on him, and he decided that was enough, a red ball started to form around his hand, "Combustion Sphere!" he yelled as the attack flew towards Kitsune. She rolled and the attack flew over her slammed into a tree. It was deleted instantly, and the attack continued, wiping out some branches in the next tree before all of it's energy ran out.

Kitsune leaped off the building towards the woods, and Hazard put his foot down to follow, when Kitsune's legs slammed into him from below the edge. She flipped over the edge of the building and landed. The whole scene taking place in six seconds from the time she sprinted off.

Hazard slammed into the roof of the building, skidding to a halt. He got up, "How! It's not possible to leave at the angle you did and end up falling." he demanded, bits of Hazards rage entered his system.

Kitsune smiled, "I really thought this was going to be a lot more fun. You're just letting your rage get the best of you." she said.

Hazard calmed himself and the Hazard flowed out of his blood, "You hid in the shadow of a clone..." he said. _Things are getting interesting. _

Hazard ran towards Kitsune, to the average eye, looking like a red blur. Kitsune's left glove met Hazards right foot. He stepped to the side bringing his foot towards Kitsune's face, which she blocked with both hand, but then sweep kicked her legs with his other foot, bringing them both down.

Kitsune let her knee fly into Hazards chest, pushing him back a few, but it was all she needed. She rolled on her side away, and back flipped up, being sent flying upwards by Hazard as he flip kicked himself onto his feet.

Kitsune was flying through the air by Hazards kick. She flipped into a familiar form, "Diamond Tempest!" she said. The wave of shards shooting towards Hazard, sticking and shattering all around him, bringing him to his knees.

Kitsune landed landed in a kneeling position. She stood up, "Finished?"

Hazard grinned as he looked up, "Not even close..."

Hazards foot went to slam into Kitsune's side, she blocked it with her hand. Hazard pivoted on his foot and went for a sweeping trip. Kitsune back flipped up away from the attack, Hazard barely being able to dodge the kick. Their arms and legs moved against each other, the other one trying to find an opening in their opponents defenses.

"You know," Hazard said mischievously as he blocked Kitsune's attack, "I always thought Fire was the most beautiful form of death." His tail lashed, but Kitsune grabbed it and launched him. He landed on his feet and skidded back a few feet. "I think you just my have taken it's spot."

"Flirting now are we?" Kitsune said grinning. She back flipped into the air "Diamond Tempest!"

Hazard rolled under the attack. "Combustion Sphere!" he cried, and released his attack. It caught Kitsune off guard and she slammed into the ground, the attack hitting her right in the stomach. Hazard was on top of her in an instant, another Combustion Sphere forming in his hand. "This ends now." he told her.

Kitsune brought her hands in a form like she would slash a card. "Digi-Modify, Meramon's Flame activate!" She cried. Her whole body burst into flame catching Hazard completely off guard, sending him flying into the doorway of the stairs.

Kitsune got up, "Hot as Death, eh?" She mocked.

Hazard stood up, "You can card slash... interesting..." he said, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you."

"I'd suppose you'd like to see the rest." She taunted.

"I'd like to see "all" the rest." Hazard said.

Kitsune chuckled, "Perv."

Hazard shrugged his shoulders, "Blame the Hazard activation, it brings out the carnal digimon inside of me. But this is finished." he said. He brought his hands a did the same motion he did earlier. Kitsune recognized it as his card slash position. "Hazard Activate – Hazard Power!" he shouted as the top triangle glowed black. Two of the triangles were now activated.

Kitsune stepped back, If she was having this much trouble with one part of Hazard, she didn't ever want to take on two parts.

Hazard's hands glowed Red, "Combustion Sphere!" he muttered as two balls of red energy appeared in them. "Try this on for size Kitsune." he roared.

Kitsune got into her fighting stance as the Hazard let loose the two attacks. Nine Tails sprouted out of her one, each glowing blue. "DRAGON CYCLE!" she cried, as her whole body became a blue Dragon, and shot towards Hazard, absorbing his attacks.

"By Azulongmon's Beard." Hazard cursed before the attack cut through him. Rika landed eight feet behind him. She looked back at him, gave him a smile and disappeared.

Hazard turned around to where she was. Both parts of Hazard had stopped glowing. She was powerful , far more powerful then he had expected. He still hadn't mastered card slashing, much less be able to use the right card in the perfect time. He wasn't even close to digi-evolution yet.

He saw some ultimate taking some money away from two little rookies, he dropped in front of the rookies. "Back off." he told him.

The ultimate laughed.

The rookies stared at Hazard walking down the street, their money in hand and the ultimate a little egg. Hazard grinned, well, Kitsune wasn't going to beat him in that department, even with a three day lead, he would make sure his name became more widely distributed then hers.

He grinned thinking of Kitsune. So powerful, and pretty, absolutely unbelievable. As long as he didn't let Hazard out of control, especially the lust part, he might actually be able to be mates with her. He walked back to Ebemon's place, taking care of another six crimes on the way.

-

-

-

Betamon X: alright, we just got the next chapter of Dragons Echo, so this story is going to be put on hold until we get another chapter in it done. So sorry.

Well, hope you like this chapter, leave a review, and see you next time.

Gomamon: (Preview) Come Sail Away, Come Sail Away, Come Sail Away with Me!

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon


	7. Chapter 7 Questioning Monsters

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 8

Questioning Monsters

(Authors note, I know I promised a Styx song, but I decided against it and am going to move along with the story. So sorry if you were looking towards that)

Gatomon kept looking over at a rookie digimon on the other side of the inn's diner. "Gatomon, he's just a rookie Virus, it's not that big of a deal." Kari told her digimon.

Gatomon glared at the digimon once again and turned back to her salmon, "That doesn't mean I still don't trust him. Their's something familiar about that one." she said.

T.K laughed a bit, "Your just paranoid because of that bike out there." he said.

A Deputymon that was sitting behind them turned around. "I would be too. That bike, it comes from the south. They say it's a demon among demons, and the rider is to rival all the powers in the world. Not only that, but rider of it is going to wipe out the digital world, one town at a time."

There was a small laughter from beneath the table, "It gets better too." Kari's view was blocked by the table of the small digimon, "You see... I, a southern Tamed one, will defeat this big evil and protect this world from destruction."

Terriermon hopped up onto the seat and his ear curled around Gatomon, "and maybe even get a pretty girl with it." He told everyone. The Deputymon shook his head and went back to his own food. T.K was surprised to see Terriermon so bold. Kari was wondering where Willis was, and where the shy Terriermon was as well. Patamon felt jealousy rise to his face, and his ears flared back.

Gatomon was stunned, "Terriermon?" she asked.

"Momenti my sweet stuff... I am the one and only..." he said, taking a bow on the seat, "oh... it pains me not to be your knight in Green armor to save you from the fanged face!" he mock acted.

"Alright buster." Patamon shot at Terriermon, very annoyed at his flirting with Gatomon, "You tell us who the heck you are this instant before I knock you to the Dark Zone!"

"Patamon!" Gatomon scolded him, "you don't need to be so rude. Terriermon is an old friend of mine... well, maybe friend is too strong a word." She said slyly. 

Terriermon shrugged his shoulders, "What did you want me to do, take care of old winged bowling ball on my own? You do realize how much trouble you would have gotten in then?" he asked, "Besides, Relax there Patamon, I've got another mate I'm going after, I don't need to steal yours." he said half-casually.

"WE ARE NOT MATES!" they both shouted at him at the same time. His large ears ringing as the caught the volume of their voices.

Terriermon coddled his ears by his head, "ow... Momenti you two... I just had assumed." he told them.

T.K and Kari laughed at the three digimon. The doors of the inn burst open and Crusadermon walked in followed by four Pawn Chessmon. Crusadermon walked over to the Dinohumon at the bar. "Would you be so kind as to tell me exactly where the rider to that demon bike is out there."

Dinohumon looked up, "why do you want to know?"

"Because one who has blasphemed owns that bike." She said sweetly.

Dinohumon looked at Impmon as he came up to the bar. He was swaying as he walked, and ran into a couple of trees. He hopped up onto the counter, "Hey there Fossilbonesss," Impmon said slurred, "Could I geeet a couple more roundsssof zzZZero? I'vve only put sssixxx in mee." He said.

All eyes were on Impmon and the intruders. "By Azulongmon's beard." Kari swore in amazement. Zero was a high powered alcoholic drink. Well digi-alcoholic, so it didn't affect humans. Zero however was different, unlike most digi-alcohols that used a high mixture of quick one's and zero's in their mixture, Zero was so named because it had the longest strands of Zero data known. There were different levels of Zero, Zero 78, Zero 93, Zero 105.

Seventy-eight wasn't too bad, since Zero didn't exactly work like the other alcoholic drinks. The other digi-alcohols actually started messing up the kind of data that the core used. Zero however just cut off connections between the core and the Data "skin". Which allowed a digimon to think clearly and preform things mentally right, the signal just got mixed up a bit as it went through to the digimon's data skin.

Because of Zero's property's, it was actually used as a painkiller, Zero 56 being a basic, and Zero 78 being a little more potent. The most powerful medical one was a Zero 105. After that, they used other kinds of drugs. Although, three rounds of the weaker Zero seventy-eight would put most digimon out for a good twenty four hours. Rookies more like seventy two hours, and this Impmon had drank six of them and was still up like he only had half of a 105.

Dinohumon turned around and poured Impmon another mug, "I'll give you one round instead of two... alright?" he told Impmon.

Impmon grabbed his pint, "Welllll... conssssiderrring thissss isssss 164... i can forgiiiive youuu." the young rookie started to drink it right there. Impmon was half way done with his seventh Zero 164 when he turned to Crusadermon.

"A vial drink for a Vial Digimon." Crusadermon said.

The whole inn had their eyes on Impmon. "Vial... ehhhh?" Impmon asked swaying his head. "Onllly viallll ing is your religion." he told her.

Crusadermon snorted, "Your just a rookie who does nothing but waste his time on liquor."

Impmon dismissed the comment, "wellll..." he slurred, " I guessssss then my bike you werrre talkinggg abouuut was given to me... by Anubismon... or sssomething..." Impmon whirled, and finished his mug.

Crusadermon laughed, "You own that bike? Don't make me laugh. That bike belongs to a Demon Lord of immense power... to think that you could ever reach Beelzemon's status is laughable." Crusadermon told the rookie, "To think..." She never got to finish her sentence as Impmon flew his foot at her.

She hardly noticed what was happening until Beelzemon had his foot pressing her against the ground and his Shotgun pointed between her eyes. "That you could ever come close to being a Royal Knight." Beelzemon finished her sentence for her. "I know RyudaKnightmon, and he would have never fallen for that trick." He told her.

Crusadermon moved her shield, and a sword came out of it as she stabbed it through Beelzemon's stomach. "Die Demon!" she cried.

Beelzemon looked down at where she had stabbed through him. From Terriermon's view, he knew that Beelzemon should have reacted to a blade piercing through his shoulder blade. Beelzemon chuckled, "Didn't I Just tell you that I drank seven Zero one-sixty-fours?" he asked, " I can't feel a thing." He told her.

Crusadermon's eyes widened as Beelzemon had a lopsided grin. He pulled the trigger on the gun and used the kickback of the gun to propel himself onto counter as Impmon. Crusadermon's data rose into the air.

"Hey Bartender!" Impmon said, " A Zero 33 for everybody, I'm feeling great..." he told them, then he pointed over to Gatomon, " and give the angel whatever she wants after she heals this wound of mine... will ya?" he said.

Patamon was horriefied at the statement, Gatomon was disgusted while Terriermon laughed his head off. "Impmon you Crazy fool..." Terriermon shouted, " This round's on you and I call a for a dance party?"

Dinohumon shook his head, knowing the mess this was going to cause, but couldn't help to grin as the Digimon cleared the floor of tables and chairs. These were entertaining times.

-

-

-

Deva looked down at her note. It was three days since Hazard and Kitsune had fought. In that time, she had her data rewritten to be under Ebemon's control and Henry had been taken away to some place else.

She missed her half brother already. She missed his worrisome face, his over protectiveness, his inquisitive nature. She sighed as she thought of him. She turned her attention back to her note.

_Dear Jyou Kido and Gomamon_

_I would like to tell you my name, but then a lot of the fun of this would be taken out. I mean you can't exactly have a secret admirer if you know exactly who it is. What would be the fun in that? So, you can refer to me as Suziemon for now. _

_You guys are so awesome, I can't wait to meet you in person. Terriermon and Henry said that you were going around helping and healing digimon. That is so cute. I wish I could help digimon as much as you do. I can only protect them, you however can give them back a chance at life. It's so awesome._

_I know that you won't be able to respond back to this, but do you have a Girlfriend... I mean if are you going out with anybody? If you are, I can deal with them fairly easily...(Don't worry, I won't kill them, not unless they ask for it... and no I'm not going to torture them...). I really can't wait to meet you, but I have to remain hidden in the shadows tell my master says so. So I'll deliver you my notes as often as possible. _

_Love Your Secret Admirer_

_Suziemon_

_P.S I can't wait to meet you guys in person._

Deva fixed a few mistakes, and sealed it up. She heard a knock on her door, and slipped the letter into her clothes. "What do you want Hazard?" she asked sweetly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to try and catch Kitsune." he said.

Deva laughed, "What, can't take a girl on your own?" she asked.

Hazard chuckled, "Just because you beat me a few times doesn't mean the score still remains 5 to 3." he told her.

"You still got beat by Kitsune when she's had no experience." Deva taunted.

"You would have too." Hazard said, "She can both Card Slash and digivolve." he told her.

Deva had a dark light surround her and her hands turned into Antylamon's axes. "Your point? I can digivolve to ultimate."

"Alright, so I have trouble with Evolution.. Give me a break." Hazard told her.

Deva chuckled, "so you know where she's going?" she asked her.

Hazard smiled, "I know exactly where she's going." he told her.

Deva grinned, finally she got some action since her new form.


	8. Chapter 8 Greek Digimon

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 8 (The real one, I got my chapter mixed up last time)

Greek Digimon

Impmon sat down as Gatomon looked over him in a back room. Patamon, Terriermon, Takeru and Kari were all there as well, watching Gatomon heal Impmon.

"Man, I wish Jyou and Gomamon were here." Gatomon mumbled to herself. She sighed, and looked at the wound, she poked and prodded it. Impmon still had a ton of Zero's going through him, so he didn't feel much. "Hey Impmon... how are you not passed out?" Gatomon asked him.

Impmon lifted up his head to look at her, "Simple, I can turn Zero's into energy." he told her.

Gatomon was surprised, but she had heard of this trick before, she just thought it was reserved for the Royal Knights and maybe the twelve Olympians. She concentrated on him, and felt the energy flowing through him. She was surprised, but calmed herself. She pulled the energy and a series of one's and zero's from the rest of his body and started to repair the wounds.

She could feel the drain on her body as she wove the zero's and one's together, having to break some codes apart and rewrite them. Even destroying a few anomalies. She finished and fell on to her front paws exhausted.

Impmon got and turned to Terriermon, "So, you mind telling me where your tamer is?" he asked.

Terriermon looked at him, "Impmon, caring?" He mocked, "This is a surprise."

"Oh shut up." Impmon told him.

Terriermon grinned, "Momenti!" he said to his friend. Impmon glared. Terriermon turned to everybody in the group, "Actually, I came here hoping you humans could help me." He said.

Takeru raised his eyebrow, "You guys are talking about the missing tamers? The one's who are said to rival Tai and Matt?" he asked.

Terriermon laughed, "Rival? We'd kick your but." He told them, "But basically yeah."

"Why don't you tell us your story?" Kari asked.

Terriermon sighed, "Alright, it goes like this, I was captured by a Digimon named Ebemon. Along with me was Lopmon, Renamon, Guilmon and all of our tamers. Ebemon put some sort of virus in me soon after, so I don't know much about his intentions, just that he kept ranting about getting revenge on Izzy. I don't know what he's done to my tamer or anybody else for that matter, however."

"Exactly how did you escape this virus?" Patamon asked suspiciously.

"Simple... I just took a poop and it popped out." Terriermon grinned, as a pink sludge appeared in his hand. "Like this."

Impmon started laughing his head off, Gatomon rolled her eyes, but let out a few chuckles, Kari and Takeru grinned. Patamon grew angry at it however, "You're so immature." he shot at the dog rabbit.

"Momenti!" Terriermon told him. Patamon rolled his eyes.

Takeru sat down on the bed thinking, "Getting revenge on Izzy... and it's a mega level Ebemon... I think... it's gotta be." he said out loud.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Vademon." Takeru stated, "he must of somehow digi-volved... and with a mind like his, I don't want to know what's happening to the tamers."

"So we need to get there as quick as we can." Kari said in realization.

Takeru shook his head, "It's too risky... it'll mean one of us would have to stay while the other goes to deal with a Mega."

Impmon smiled, "That's no problem, I can deal with Ebemon." he said.

Takeru looked over at the rookie, "Even in his own house? I don't know." he spoke to him. "There is also the fact that it would leave this quadrant with just two defenders." he said.

Kari put a hand on his shoulder, it comforted him. "I'll go." she told him.

Patamon objected, "There's no way I'm letting Gatomon hang around those two hormonal freaks for that long. How do we know that they'll be able to protect her.!" he demanded.

"Patamon!" T.k said astounded, "You have to get this jealousy thing under control... By Baihumon's name." T.K turned to Kari, "I don't like it, and I know Tai while have my skin stripped from my body when he finds out, but I don't see anyway else."

Kari grinned, "I'll be fine, besides, not only do we have Gatomon, but we have a demon lord on our side." she told him.

T.K laughed, "That's one of the things that's worrying me the most." He told her.

They all laughed at Impmon's expense, who let loose a few chuckles as well. They headed outside and left. Beelzemon, Behemoth (his bike), Terriermon, Gatomon and Kari heading off one direction, Takeru and Patamon the other.

-

-

-

Crescemon walked through the gates of Server Olympus. She had her mind occupied with thoughts of Kitsune. Who was she? What was she? Where did she get that kind of power? Where had she seen her before? There was just too much to know.

Minervamon was on her way out when she noticed her sister, "Hey little sis, you alright?" she asked. Crescemon looked up disturbed from her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Minerva... I'm sorry, I've just been thinking about Kitsune." Crescemon told her.

Minervamon laughed, "Your a mess." She told her.

Crescemon sighed, "I guess so... there's just so much to do lately that it's been hard."

The Digimon Goddess of Wisdom sighed, then and idea came to her, "Hey, I'm off to search for those missing Tamers, we were just able to recover their profiles."

Crescemon was surprised, "I thought every last trace of those had been destroyed."

Minervamon smiled, "They were. But when your a Dark Master's twin brother, their's really not much that you miss." she told her.

Cresecemon grinned knowing exactly who she was talking about, "May I see the files." Minervamon handed her a pocket of data and Crescemon opened it. She went through the first four files just scanning over it. Nothing was there that would help them much, other then the Hazard signal, but they already knew that. However her eyes stopped as she rested on the pictures of Rika and Renamon.

"Curse the Sovereigns." Crescemon swore

"Diana?" Minervamon said in amazement and fear. If it made Diana swear, it must be important.

Crescemon looked up, "this girl... she's Kitsune... modified to be part digimon... but she's Kitsune."

Minervamon's eyes lit up, "Then... we have to find her before her captor does, she must have escaped."

Dianamon glanced over at her sister who hefted Olympia, a two handed great blade that her sister could wield with one. Dianamon's thoughts started to race, she knew how much power that girl Kitsune had. What would happen if they got beat? Her sister was so cocky though, since the founding of the Olympians, Minervamon was the only one to not get digitamasized. Diana had gone through the evolution series a dozen times by now.

"We need to let the others know, perhaps we can get word to the humans." Diana said.

Minervamon nodded, "I'll go tell Mercurimon, he's the only one here at the moment. He can get the word around while we go after Kitsune, you go get ready." she told her sister. Dianamon nodded and headed off, Minerva watched her go. One of her ponytails came up by her side, "Are you sssure thisss isss sssuch a good idea?" it hissed.

Minervamon looked at the snake on her shoulder, "Alright, what do you know this time." she demanded. Having Hies and Meen helped out a lot, they were able to notice things that she couldn't, they could watch her back, and they could tell when somebody was lying.

Hies looked around, "Diana is holding out on ussss. SSShe's twitching unconssssciousssly." he told her.

"Could it just be from the realization of Kitsune?" Minerva asked. 

Meen shook her head, "No... the Moon Goddessss issss dissssturbed about ssssomething elsssse. Her twitch ssssubsssided a little when she realizzzed Kitsssune." her right snake said.

Hies came up with a thought, "Perhapsss there is more to the attack in which ssshe was sssaved by Kitsune then ssshe told usss."

"If were going after Kitsune, why would she hold information back from me?" Minerva questioned.

"More to the attack then ssshe tellsss usss?" Hies muttered. The two snakes fell back into there ponytail state as Minervamon approached Mercurimon.

-

-

-

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tai asked Jijimon one last time.

"I would just be a hassle." Jijimon told him, leaning on his crutch, "besides, I would enjoy seeing Babamon sometime again soon."

Tai chuckled a little bit, "Alright you old mon, take care, and thank you very much, these kids wouldn't have stood a chance without you."

"No Tai... thank you. If it weren't for you, these children wouldn't even have hope anymore. You have given them the best things a person or mon can give to another. Hope, a second chance, a hero... some of them even look up to you as there father." Jijimon told him, Tai leaned down and the two hugged each other.

"I'll see you later you old fart." Tai told him, a few tears streaming down.

Jijimon chuckled, "You too Gogglehead... you too."

Tai walked to the front of the line, and looked down the road. Here they were, finally having a chance to save these kids lives for good. They were making the trip to the West quadrant, where X digimon were not nearly as feared and hated. He looked back, behind him where all of the in-trainings, flanked by Ken and Michael with there respective partners, and Sora with Biyomon in the back. Jyou and Gomamon were going to hang way in the back and keep an eye out from there. Mimi and Palmon had gone ahead of them to scout out the way and to find places to stop at knight.

He felt kind of guilty about this. He knew he had to send one of the girls as the scouts, because they would attract the most attention and perhaps give a diversion for them. Under this circumstance, the obvious choice is Mimi, as well as the fact that she is well known and could probably get a lot o digimon to help them out. However, Sora would have been a better scout with the ability to fly.

He was feeling guilty because he didn't want Sora to get hurt, he couldn't stand that, so he kept her in a place that he could keep an eye on her.

All of the in-training turned to Jijimon, "By Jijimon!" they cried, and waved to him. Tai himself waved to Jijimon, then turned around and started to lead the group toward the west. If he was lucky, then this would be a smooth trip.

A nagging feeling told him otherwise.

-

-

-

They had been traveling an hour when Dorumon came up beside Ryudamon, "hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Why do you care?" Ryudamon bit at him.

Dorumon looked up at Agumon, "Don't hold it against them... if you do, you'll probably turn virus like." he told her.

"You're parents didn't just give you away like you were some piece of trash." She shot at him.

"Neither did yours Moron." Dorumon shot.

Ryudamon glared. Dorumon turned back to look at Agumon leading in the front. "At least you know your parents are alright..."

Ryudamon wasn't even phased by the comment. Dorumon turned to her, " Your parents are doing what they can now to make it up too you, don't turn it away."

"Why do you care." Ryudamon shot, "You've digitamasized."

Dorumon raised his eyebrows, "Hmm?" he asked. "Digitamasized?"

Ryudamon rolled her eyes, "you know, been turned back to an egg, forget your past life, parents become something that don't exist anymore because you've learned."

Dorumon looked at her strange, "I know my parents though." he told her.

Ryudamon shut up real quick. Dorumon looked back at Agumon, "When I was born, the sovereign Zhuqiaomon wanted to take me and raise me for himself. In order to prevent that, my parents gave me to Babamon and Jijimon, who took me up here. My parents come and see me every six months, but without anybody else knowing." he told her.

Ryudamon thought back, and did remember when Dorumon had been gone for an entire week and Jijimon hadn't cared much. At the time she had thought it was because of the loss of Babamon, but now she understood why.

"The six month mark was supposed to be a week ago..." Dorumon said, "and know with the rumor that there gone..."

"Rumor?" Ryudamon asked.

Dorumon nodded, "Yeah... my parents are the Tamed digimon of the south, Guilmon and Renamon..."

-

-

-

Alright, sorry about this taking so long, I've just had a lot of homework and other stuff to deal with, so sorry.

However, those of you waiting on Dragon's Echo's, please complain to Chibi-Ben... he's my Beta and I gave it too him to Beta two weeks come saturday the fifteenth. So if you are looking forward to it, complain to him, because all of my urging to him seems to be for naught.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon

P.S. Gomamon: Yeah... we were Cameoied again!


	9. Chapter 9 Hazards Abilities

Altered Reverberations

Chapter Nine

Hazards Protection

Mimi and Palmon walked through the town, she had decided that the group better avoid it. There was a lot alcohol here, and she didn't want to take the chance with the little ones. Palmon had already had to digivolved three times in the past hour. This was the second day of there trip, and luckily that hadn't run into any problems... yet.

She saw what she wanted and went in. A Biyomon greeted her, "Welcome to the Air Guild, is there anything we can do for you?

Mimi went up to the counter, "Yes... I was wondering what the largest flying digimon is here currently."

"One moment." the Biyomon told her checking her records, "The biggest digimon we have right now is Gigadramon... and he's not really in a good mood." she told her.

Mimi thought for a moment, then shook her head, "Alright, thanks anyways." and with that she left. Palmon followed her.

"Hey Mimi, why don't we just have Biyomon digivolve?" the plant digimon asked.

"It's because that she wouldn't have enough energy to carry everyone for more then probably a couple of hours." Mimi told her.

Mimi was lost in thought about this situation, it was only day two, but already, they realized exactly how few supplies they had. The in-trainings were holding up, but they could see that for as much as the little one's wanted, they couldn't keep going at the pace that they were, and she highly doubted anybody was going to get the much needed sleep at nights.

Mimi took a deep breath, she felt a lot more responsible. Tai had given her the job of a scout, it was her job to find the best route, to find supplies, to make sure everything ran smoothly. _Is this how Tai feels all the time?_ She wondered, the thought giving her some comfort. _If it is, I'm glad he's always the one who's been in charge._

-

-

-

Hazard and Deva had stopped for the night, it was only seven, but Hazard knew they really weren't in a big rush to capture Kitsune. Maybe Ebemon was, but he sure wasn't.

Deva noticed how quiet Hazard had been all day, "Hey Hazard... are you thinking about before?" she asked.

Hazard shook his head, "No... I'm thinking about our situation right now. I mean, we're currently bound to Ebemon through some sort of data. Even if we could break the bind, it wouldn't take much to reestablish it. As well as the fact that he's holding Henry hostage and having us go after Kitsune." Hazard sighed as he leaned back against a tree.

"Ebemon is probably scared too, because of the fact that the bond isn't tight enough to have us under his full control. We still can do whatever we want, as long as we get done what he wants us to." Deva stated.

"and that fear is probably going to cause him to place some sort of a stronger bond on us by the time we get back." Hazard finished up for her.

Deva stood up, "we'll figure it out, as for now, I'm tired, do you want to take the first or second watch?"

she asked.

Hazard hopped up into a tree, "I'll take the first." he said.

Deva nodded, and laid down to let her eyes rest. They preferred to travel in the night and only needed about three hours of sleep a piece.

Hazard kept his senses open to the air. He felt a nice breeze coming through, "An ExVeemon.. and not Motomiya's either... interesting." He said to himself. He also felt a few more gusts coming from a few Flymon.

Hazard felt the winds out, "There two miles away, we should be fine." he muttered.

Hazard hopped down from his tree and landed next to Deva. He looked over to his right hand, the Hazard sign flashing as he held a red ball in it.

_Takato and Henry were sitting in Guilmon's hut talking about the old times. Rika had been there earlier, but she had to go. She didn't look to happy about it either. Something about a photo shoot or something like that. _

_Henry played down a card on the field, "Power Blast – Blue Man Bomb." Henry said smugly._

_Takato grabbed the card and looked at it, "Blue Man Bomb – Has as much Percussion power as the Blue Man Band." he read. "where did you get this one Henry?" he asked._

_Henry chuckled, "From my sister actually. She said that because Terriermon was more used to using explosives, that I should have it. Lopmon might blow herself up with it." he told Takato._

_Takato laughed, remembering one time that Suzie had used a modified card that gave Lopmon an explosive. Things hadn't turned out to well and Rika had to step in. It did give them all a good laugh though. _

_Takato drew his next card and looked at Henry grinning, "You lose." He told him as he laid down three more cards. He already had WarGrowlmon out. He placed down both Rapidmon and Taomon, and taunted Henry with his other card, "I Win." He said laying it down._

_Henry didn't even need to look at the card to know what it was. Trinity Burst. Henry grinned, "Hey, what do you know, you pulled off a good move."  
_

_Takato glared, "I think Terriermon has rubbed off onto you a little too much." he told his friend._

"_Momenti." Henry said, dead faced. They both looked at each other, and knew they couldn't hold it in any longer. They both busted out laughing._

_When the finally settled down, they cleaned up there cards, and they both stood up ready to head off. _

"_Hey Takato." Henry said._

"_Yeah?"  
_

"_Can I ask you a favor?" _

_Takato was confused, but went with it, "Anything." _

"_When I'm not around... will you protect Suzie." Henry asked, his eyes solemn and his all energy from his voice gone._

"_With my life." Takato replied._

Hazard looked at the energy in his hand. He knew what he was doing. If he sealed her to him with the Hazard, then Deva/Suzie would be freed from her bond with Ebemon. Yet.., the Hazard was unpredictable. He was unpredictable. With a bond between him and Deva... would he be able to protect her from himself?

Hazard stared at Deva, and the night winds settled down. He dropped to one knee and stroked her hair so that it lay over her back. He leaned down towards her head, and slammed the ball of red energy onto her forehead. "Hazards Seal!" he cried!

-

-

-

Kitsune walked into the bar with her cloak on. With the hood on, it covered everything but her red muzzle. It was a dark Violet cloak, and if you tried to watch it, it seemed to slip your vision to the side.

She payed the Kiwimon for a drink, and he brought her what was the equivalent of hot chocolate. She walked over to a chair where a Rinkmon was enjoying a nice cup of Zero 37. "Looking for info?" He asked as she lifted her cup to her mouth.

"You could say that." Kitsune told him.

"So... what's the cloak for?" Rinkmon asked, "You some kind of an X digimon?"

He saw the digimon smile, and put down it's Coco 56. "I've been called one... never really been confirmed though."

Rinkmon looked at her, this digimon was good. He smiled, "So... what's your questions that you'd come to Rinkmon with?" he asked grinning, feeling full of himself.

The digimon let a smile creep across her lips, "I'm wondering about a digimon named Azulongmon." she said.

Rinkmon raised his eyebrows, "What's to tell... he's a sovereign of the West quadrant. Don't know much more then that, except he was once one of the four Dragons."

"Dragons?" The digimon asked through her hood.

Rinkmon nodded, "You know, the four dragons?" the digimon's face was blank. He sighed, he had hoped this was going to at least get him a few bits. He knew enough to not charge for anything that was common knowledge. "The four dragons. Azulongmon is the most well known one of them. They rule over the digital world in secret, unlike the Sovereign who rule it open. A while back when the West Quadrant's old sovereign died, there was a lot of disagreement on who would be the next. It finally took Fanglongmon himself to come and sort things out. He called on Azulongmon until another could come and take his place."

The digimon nodded through her hood. Rinkmon went on, "Anyways, there's rumor that another one of the Dragons has showed up again in the West. Magnadramon if I recall correctly. The holiest of all the Dragons. Evidently she's partnered to the Destined of Light. It's just a rumor, but there's probably more truth to it then we know."

Kitsune's mind turned at this knowledge, remembering something from before she was changed, "Magnadramon herself isn't back... but comes out of the dark when needed." she muttered to herself.

Rinkmon thought she said something, but didn't catch it. He went on, "Anyways, I have heard that the eldest dragon had returned. Supposedly he was put down though by a demon lord, but I don't trust that one myself." he said.

Kitsune eyes lit up in her cloak, and it spooked Rinkmon out. Megidramon had come back. She had witnessed that for herself. What Rinkmon said was true, but something was wrong about it. "No..."

She said just barely loud enough for Rinkmon to hear, "Megidramon wasn't but down by Beelzemon... he let himself be put down..." she said. She sat up and Rinkmon eyed her as the cloak swept away reveling her legs.

Rinkmon smiled, just as he suspected, a red Renamon. He had gotten lucky.

Kitsune traveled out of town to the west quadrant. She needed info, and from her memories, Azulongmon would be the best choice. Problem was that her memories where so scattered that she couldn't remember anything but the fact that he could probably help her. Along with the fact that she knew Hazard was going to be coming after her again.

She was a mile out of town when she saw a digimon in front of her. She didn't need her night enhanced eyes to know that it was Rinkmon.

Rinkmon let a smile creep across his face. "Well, if it isn't Rinkmon... one of Barbamon's scum." Rinkmon laughed as the digimon he come to figure out as a Renamon spoke.

Rinkmon grinned, "You know, I've never mated a Renamon before. I've always heard the wild and feisty though. Just my type, especially a rare red one like you."

The Red Renamon grinned, "if you know I'm a Renamon, then you should know that you can't catch me."

Rinkmon laughed, "I always know you Renamon's were that smart. You know me and you still think you have a chance." He was behind her with his blade to her throat. "Even you shadow shifting isn't as fast as me. I am Rinkmon... the fastest digimon in the world."

The Renamon shadow shifted and Rinkmon grinned as the game begun. He was back behind her in 1.0e-25 seconds.

"Not bad." The Renamon said as the fell toward the ground. She shadow shifted again and Rinkmon was behind her in the same amount of time. They landed on the ground and the Renamon shadow shifted yet again. He was behind her again, and was smiling to himself.

He grinned as his blade neared her throat even more. His other hand reached to grab her but, and fell through the cloak. "By Ebowumon's Beard." Rinkmon swore in surprise.

Kitsune had her hands folded twenty five feet away from Rinkmon. "You shadow shifted before I got there." Rinkmon said in amazement. The other times were just to get him to think that he had this easy.

"Your really slow, you know that." Kitsune told him, in a fighting position.

Rinkmon got into the same position, "you weren't the only one playing around before." he told her. He went full speed at her, his eyes not focusing enough to see that this wasn't a Renamon he was fighting. Kitsune met his blow with her glove, and used his force to launch him into a tree. He landed on the tree with his feet and rebounded back at her, she turned around, caught his hands, somersaulted and launched him in the air with her feet.

Rinkmon's body came into view a quarter of a second after he had left his original position. _Impossible... no digimon is that fast... I'm at my sprinting speed and this Renamon is barely jogging. _His eyes grew in fear as Kitsune appeared behind him. She kicked him towards the ground, sending her body upwards. Her gloves slipped down so that her hands could no longer be seen. "Million Spell." She muttered.

Wave after wave of spells left her gloves and slammed into Rinkmon. He was digitamasized even before the first wave was over.

Kitsune cut her attack off early and landed on the ground. She picked up her cloak and put it on. In the middle of the road was a digiegg with blue lighting on it.

-

-

-

Betamon X: hope you guys liked it, and leave a review in our stocking while your at it.

Gomamon: Nah, you can leave a review in my stocking... a lump of coal in Betamon's will be fine.

BetamonX: oh yeah... and who was the one who altered Santa's list? 

Gomamon: You wanted me to get your name off of the bad list and onto the good. So you asked my Hacking abilities.

Betamon X: And you actually helped me... on that alone you should get coal.

(Sigh) Anybody want a digimon for Christmas... I've got a couple I'd be willing to get away.

Betamon X: (Laughing) You do realize that you got us... F.T., because you were the only one who could stand us?

It's one of my curses.

Merry Christmas

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon


	10. Chapter 10 Clash of the Tamers

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 10

Clash of the Tamers

Deva looked at the symbol on her hand. It was Hazards symbol. "Won't Ebemon figure this out?" Deva asked as the two had paused for lunch.

Hazard shook his head, "No. He'll think it's just my way of Claiming you as my own."

"Well, in a way haven't you?" Deva asked.

Hazard raised his eyebrow to her, and his tail beat on the ground. "Depends on how you look at it, I suppose." He said.

Deva could tell this was troubling Hazard. It troubled her too. If Hazard always knew where she was and what she was feeling, how could she ever get to hang out with Joe? Originally she had planned to capture him and his digimon so he could become like her so they could be together. However, she was free from Ebemon, and she couldn't doom anybody else to the same fate as she almost had and Hazard does have.

Hazard let out a sigh as he turned up towards the clouds. He had to admit, the east quadrant was a lot more calm and relaxed compared to the South. Just the whole environment was different. He really enjoyed it. "Hey Deva?" he asked.

"Yeah Hazard?"

"When we meet Kitsune, I don't want you to fight." Hazard told her, "I want you to get far enough away that I won't be tempted to use you in the fight either."

Deva looked up at him. She understood why, "You want to give Kitsune a chance." She said.

Hazard nodded, "Yeah... I do." he said solemnly.

"Henry's pretty smart." Deva told him.

"Huh?"

"I said Henry's pretty smart." she said.

"What do you mean?" Hazard asked.

"Well, think about it. He wrote up a program that would bind us to Ebemon, but not control us. Ebemon can only tell us to do broad things, but he wouldn't want you to let Kitsune escape. He wouldn't want you to free me from the bind he has on me."

"Well, I didn't exactly remove that one. He can still control you through me." Hazard told her.

"Twue, but you don't have to use me to help you. I could run off right now even, and things wouldn't change." Deva told him.

Hazard shook his head, "We can't do that, he'll be suspicious enough as it is."

Deva nodded, "I guess I'll just help you fight Kitsune."

"What?" Hazard said confused.

"Think about it. If we both go back empty handed, he'll still get suspicious, besides, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind letting Kitsune being bound to you." Deva said cunningly.

Hazards tail beat on the ground subconsciously, "What's your point?" Hazard asked cautiously.

"Come on." Deva told him, "I know how you and Rika flirted before you started going out with Jeri, and how you and Renamon were mates on top of that. You can't tell me that hasn't affected you." Deva said folding her arms.

"Oh." Hazard said, "And I suppose you know this from personal experience?" He teased.

Deva blushed red and subconsciously touched the back of her dress shirt where she had sown a pocket. It held the letter to Jyou. She turned away her face, "That's none of your business."

Hazard saw her touch the letter, and decided to drop the subject... for now at least. Just until he could get a hold of that letter. The same one she was writing when he barged in on her. He couldn't wait to tease her about it.

Something bothered him though. Deva mentioned Jeri. For all the days they had been captured, no one had mentioned anything about the human life before... now it made him to start to wonder.

-

-

-

Anubismon looked up, wondering what digimon he would have to judge this time. Slightly surprised that he was required to do the weighing for a digimon. He had gotten some help recently from all of the dead Deva's. He had to admit, he had given them a bit longer punishment then they should have, as it should have fallen upon Zhuqiaomon, but he had spoken to the great phoenix about it. So now he could relax and catch up on some of his other duties as the Deva's took care of all of the sentencing.

As of now, he had only to judge one digimon, and that was a Mammothmon using an insanity plea. Anubismon laughed at the digimon. It wasn't insanity, it was pride, but he did take the small oddity in Mammothmon's Core into account. Other then that it was nice not having to deal with all the annoying whine's of a lot of the digimon.

He had just gotten ready to go talk to Zhuqiaomon about the missing tamers and what to do if one of their digimon happened up in the Dark Zone. As since current events had changed, the old contract of what to do with them was void, so he wanted to fix that. He sat back and looked at the Digimon that appeared.

"Cursing the Dark ZONE!" Anubismon said in disgust and surprise.

There the digimon stood before him. He knew this digimon, he was a sly talker and a digimon he had been waiting to judge for a long time. "Glad to see you here... Rinkmon."

The Armor Digimon gulped. He had only met the immortal digimon once before, and it wasn't pleasant. He had to spend over 700 years in the void. "Yess... of course oh Great Anubismon." He said, fear feathered the terror in his voice, while still trying to suck up.

Anubismon glared, and Rinkmon flinched, he started feeling really uncomfortable. "It's been awhile since I've done a public Judging. It'll boost the moral of the digimon here." he said.

Piedmon was surprised when he suddenly appeared in the judging arena. "Well, looks like we get to see a judging. Interesting." he said. He looked around, and saw a huge congregation of Vilemon. He laughed when he saw them. The stupid fools. He looked around again, and saw Puppetmon behind and too the left of him in the stands in the Colosseum. It had always boggled Piedmon, why Anubismon would have a coliseum for the public Judging's instead of something more Egyptian.

He looked around to see some other familiar faces, Myotismon was here, along with Lucemon. There was also a Mystimon, Boltmon and Karatemon that he could tell had only been here for a little bit as they were extremely confused about what was happening.

Something was bothering him though. There were some digimon missing here that he couldn't figure out. Next to Apocaylmon stood GranDracmon and Diaboramon, so they weren't it. He did notice that Armageddonmon was not among their Ranks. That wasn't it though. There should have been some people here who weren't. Then he figured it out.

LadyDevimon was missing. Not only that, but so was Machinedramon. "Well well." He said to himself, "Looks like the rumors really are true. MetalSeadramon got off easy eh? I hope he's really letting The Dark Zone loose up there." He said. Out of all the Dark Masters other then himself, MetalSeadramon was the only one he actually feared in any what way or form. He was actually fairly thankful when the Digi-destined wiped him from the planet.

Anubismon stood up in the middle of the Colosseum. He didn't want to make this one a big deal, he just had to much to do. "For those of you who have only been to the Dark Zone recently, this is what you call a public Judging. This is not done very often, but when a digimon becomes so despicable that even the one's who reside in the dark zone hate him. It becomes the Ultimate humiliation." He said.

"Now stand before me and be judged!" He said. Rinkmon appeared in front of the crowd. Right off the top, there was a lot of booing.

GranDracmon looked at him and laughed, "So... being a Lord in the Dark Zone, we three get to ask you questions for your judgment. My first question... oh great Rinkmon." He mocked, "Is how did you manage to end up here. Which Vigilante finally got you. Tell us so that we may Celebrate his name you low life Raper."

"You should be lucky you're in the Dark Zone now." Rinkmon shot at him, "Even you would have fallen to this creature."

The Digimon all laughed, and Anubismon let them. Humiliation was a far greater torture to Rinkmon then he could ever lay on him. "It was a Renamon."

The digimon laughed even harder at Rinkmon, "But this was no ordinary Renamon!" he roared at them.

"This was a demon of Digimon's. The Kyuubi is back! The Kitsune has come to slay Azulongmon. She knows the great Demon dragon and is probably in alliance with him. She asked me questions under the disguise of being a Renamon about Azulongmon. She plans to do what none of you could ever do, and she'll succeed."

Diablomon chuckled, "Do what we never could eh? I managed to be within seconds of destroying the digi-destined."

"And then you took on the form of Armageddonmon to try and make up for your lack of power and got wasted." Anubismon commented. Still, whatever Rinkmon had seen, this wasn't a time to brush off things like this. Besides the fact that this was going much better then he had thought. Rinkmon was being humiliated, the digimon got a time to relax. He was going to enjoy slamming them back down after this.

-

-

-

Kitsune smelled the air. She knew what Hazard was waiting for, he was allowing her to choose the place of battle. She knew that she didn't have time to figure out a good place, so her best odds where to get into the woods, away from people and where she could use the trees as cover.

Kitsune made her move, and then she could here Hazards feet pounding on the ground, he wasn't be stealthy at all. Then again, she knew exactly right were he was by smell, so there was no need to be stealthy. She moved quickly, zigzagging a bit, but he didn't seem to fall for it. The chase lasted mere seconds, and they were already two miles from there starting point. _Luckily sound doesn't work the same here as it does in the real world._ Kitsune thought.

She continued running, slower now though, as she had to dodge past the trees, which were getting thicker as they moved deeper into the forest. She finally arrived at the spot, and knelt down on the ground. Hazard arrived at the edge of the clearing a split second later. She leaned down and took a long drink of the water. It was fresh, cool and relaxing, she let herself enjoy the water. She stood up.

"Been a few days Hazard." Kitsune told him.

"Don't even try it Kitsune." Hazard told her front up, her back to him, "I must say, I'll give you some credit, but you made it way to obvious." Kitsune's eyes grew in fear. He knew exactly what she was going to do. "Shadow meld into my shadow and hit me a strong hard blow on the back. Even with my speed boosted up by the Hazard, I still wouldn't be able to stop that kind of an attack."

Kitsune's eyes saddened, she had thought this through so carefully, and yet, he had already figured out her plan.

Hazard let his eyes fall on her back, and little lower to her tail, rear end and legs. He took a careful look at his surroundings. Kitsune was standing next to a pool of water that was filled by a waterfall. The water was fairly deep, as it flowed into an underground river. It was a small clearing around the pool, surrounded by deep forest red wood trees. The water fall came from a forty foot high cliff, and the sun shown right over it, casting a deep shadow on him and the trees. It was exactly the kind of place that Kitsune needed to use all of her advantages. She wasn't taking any chances with him.

Kitsune hands came in front of her in a familiar form. "Digi-Modify!" Kitsune cried, "Hyper speed activate!"

Kitsune disappeared to appear in the air behind Hazard, going for a kick to his head. She reappeared in front of him and let her fist slam into his stomach area, which was countered by his own fist. She appeared to left of him, her elbow going for his side. Blocked again she appeared low and behind him, sweeping her feet under him. Hazard back flipped over her attack, "COMBUSTION BLASTER!" he cried, releasing his attack at her. 

Kitsune was just barely able to move away before the attack slammed into the ground, decimating it.

Kitsune glared, breathing hard, going that speed was really taking a lot out of her. She did notice that the attack was weaker then his rookie one. She stood up and he came back into the clearing from the woods. They stood ten feet apart.

"Not tired already?" Hazard teased, "I sure hope your a better mate then you are a fighter." Kitsune breathed hard as her tail split into nine.

"You activated two pieces of Hazard again." Kitsune said, realization entered her voice, "Unlike before where you had Strength and Speed activated, now you have Speed and Intelligence."

"I'm not moving fast enough to block your attacks. That's why it's been so hard to counter my counter." Hazard told her.

"You already know where I'm going to attack, and so you've blocked my attack even before it's made." Kitsune said.

"Figured it out now."

Kitsune ran at him, "I just have to attack were your not expecting it."

"And that'll be exactly where I'll block." Hazard said fiercely.

Kitsune appeared under him, and instead of swiping his feet out from under him, she shot her feet up to try and catch him in the jaw. He moved back to dodge it. She appeared above him and lashed out with her nine tails. He caught one with his hands and threw her into a tree. She disappeared again and tried to scissor kick his head. He ducked, and spun, "DRAGON SLASH!" he cried as the blade on his arm just barely missed her.

She landed on the ground, a few feet away from him. _By Ebowumon's Forest that was close. _ She swore in her head, _He's just toying with me. No matter what I do, he'll know exactly how to counter it even before I do it._ She looked at him, _ Funny, it's hard to believe that innocent Guilmon and Gogglehead could become such great fighters, not working together, but in all honesty being together._ She thought. She moved to him and attacked again, being again repelled _ How can I beat him. I can't get through his defense, and I'm getting more tired by the second. I need to end this now!" _She thought as he repelled yet another to attacks, sending her into the air. She looked down, and the goggles on his head, really stood out. _ Of course. _Kitsune thought. _He' knows Renamon and Rika. He doesn't know me._ She thought.

She dropped down in front of him. Hazard was prepared for her attack, but he wasn't prepared as her Mouth clasped his and she kissed him. His first thought was, _Oh, mon... Rika's going to kill me._

Kitsune saw that she got him as she enjoyed the kiss, the only thing in the battle that had taken more then a second. She slowly raised her arms to his stomach as she let her tongue dance inside his. Her gloves let loose so that her hands could no longer be seen. She drew away from the kiss, almost regretting that she has too. She glances at Hazard, and grins as she sees him in a daze, "Million Spell." Kitsune muttered.

Hazard was thrown back several feet as the wave after wave of attack hit him. He finally gained his balance after the last of the waves hit him, only to have his face smashed by the end of a large paintbrush. Kitsune wielded the weapon like a staff towards the injured Hazard. She drew a symbol in the air, "Talisman of the In-Yo!" she cried. The attack slammed into Hazard sending him flying into a tree. He fell slumped on the ground.

Kitsune sighed, and held herself up with her Paintbrush. Hazard was drained of energy and could hardly move, "I guess you are as good at mating as you are in battle." he grinned.

Kitsune looked over at him and laughed. "I guess were more digimon then we thought." She said as she licked the data that had flown from Hazards mouth into her during there kiss.

Hazard grinned and got up, then collapsed on the ground. Kitsune walked over to him. She raised her staff and started to draw a symbol in the air, "Talisman of the..." Her attack was stopped as Deva appeared in front of Hazard, her bunny blades glowing deadly. "I won't allow you to hurt Hazard anymore!"

-

-

-

Betamon X: Well, this is our longest chapter so far. We hope you like it.

Gomamon: Sorry we didn't get to the adventures, but don't worry, we have a real treat for you when we do.

Anyways, hope you liked it and thanks for those of you who review... and sorry about the wait on this one, I haven't been in a very digital mood lately... I should watch X evolution again.

Betamon X: Yeah... That movie puts none Digimon fans into a Digital mood. Lol

Sincerely,

Frozen Twins

Betamon X

Gomamon

P.S. I have been harping again and again and again on my Beta for Dragon's Echo's. I have another two and half chapters written for it, but he just won't get it to me, and it's really been making me madder then Tentomon with his tree disturbed.


	11. Chapter 11 Polar Data X's and Blacks

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 11

Polar Data – Of X's and Blacks

Betamon X: It's the long awaited battle between Deva and Kitsune... can we get an audience Wave!

Gomamon:... There reading this Betamon, you Numemon Brain.

Betamon X: It's the thought that counts.

(Sigh)

_Hazard grinned and got up, then collapsed on the ground. Kitsune walked over to him. She raised her staff and started to draw a symbol in the air, "Talisman of the..." Her attack was stopped as Deva appeared in front of Hazard, her bunny blades glowing deadly. "I won't allow you to hurt Hazard anymore!"_

Kitsune eyed Deva, "protecting him?" she said with amusement.

Deva glared, "Don't make fun of it. He protected me from Ebemon."

"Isn't that your brothers job." Kitsune told her, trying to anger her, as she leapt back

Deva glared, "don't even try it... Kitsune. Remember I'm part Lopmon, and I not only have more experience then you."

Kitsune glared back, assessing that single fact, Kitsune realized that Deva may just be stronger then even Hazard. It was no easy task to be a Deva. A memory popped up of when Renamon went to the contest of digimon to fill the position of Deva. She made it to the third round and that was it. It was a competition of astronomical levels. For Lopmon to have earned that right, she would be quite the fighter indeed. Added onto the level of Suzie's smarts and understanding, Deva was a deadly combination.

Kitsune swung her paintbrush around, making sure she had some momentum in it. She brought it to a halt in a stance in front of her.

Deva matched her as her bunny blades formed on her arms.

Each waited for the other to make the first move.

-

-

-

Betamon was on early morning shift duty with Michael. The young frog yawned and looked at all the X digimon. Before this trip he was ignorant of X's, and everything about them. Because of this, he wasn't really sure about them, and had been cautious about them. He just needed a sign to now that they didn't carry a disease that would kill them all.

That sign had come in the form of Black. Tai's initial reason for leaving there quadrant in the first place. Black... BlackAgumon... Agumon(Black). All three were the same monster, and yet he was something different. He was a Black Digimon. A digimon whose data had been changed to form a Viral version of Vaccine and Data Digimon. There very reason for life automatically pits the world against them.

Yet through all of that, through all of the hate, and dispissement. All the nights of being refused service at an inn because he wasn't a proper digimon, after everything, he saw the X digimon. Going against everything monsters told and called him, he opened up his eyes to the world.

_I swore an oath, Betamon _Black had told him on the trip, _ You don't know what it's like. When you yourself are abused and beaten and bullied for something as simple as the kind of data you are made of. Then to look around and see the same thing being done to an In-training. By Champions no less._

_Black had quieted after that as he relived the memory. Betamon just hopped along, without saying a word. He knew Black would speak when he was ready. Black grinned, "Once in a rare while, you do something crazy that changes your life... this was one of those instances..." Black took a deep long breath, "I told the two KnightChessmon to go back and start defending the innocent instead of picking on them. They turned on me and laughed, telling me that I was the last digimon to define who was innocent and who wasn't._

"_Needless to say, I got my but handed to me and thrown against the wall next to the Tokomon X." Black paused, and pointed out a Tokomon X, one of the two that were traveling with them, "That little guy, with the scar on his face." Betamon had noticed the Tokomon X before, but never had asked the little one how it had happened. Black turned back to Betamon, "I was thrown up against the wall, when I started getting really furious. I was about to go mega when Ogremon stepped in. That mon is crazy. _

"_The two KnightChessmon laughed at Ogremon. Ogremon asked them what was so funny as Lekismon and Coronamon appeared behind them. Needless to say, the two Digimon ran off." Black finished. _

Betamon made a quick hop around the perimeter as he thought of what Black said, _I swear on an oath, that the X's will not have to go through the same experience as I have._

When Betamon found nothing, he returned to his post on the front. He looked at his watch to see that it was four thirty in the morning. Another hour and half and everybody would be up. He looked around, and heard soft footsteps behind him.

BlackAgumon walked right beside him, and turned his head towards the frog digimon. There eyes met each others. Betamon understood, some of the destined and there digimon didn't trust him, so he was leaving.

Betamon lifted his claw, and Black was taken back in surprise. The viral Agumon grinned, and raised his paw. They shook, and Betamon watched as Black walked away.

-

-

-

Kitsune blocked Deva's incoming attack and launched her to the side with her Paintbrush. Something was bothering her though, Deva had already had seven chances in which to get through her staff's defense and hit her directly, but she hadn't taken one of them.

Kitsune glared at Deva, "What are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Deva's expression didn't change, she just took the chance to charge up some energy in her bunny blades. Kitsune glared, as she looked at Deva, something was wrong. Her eyes stopped focusing on Deva, and started focusing on the end of her Paintbrush. "By the Dark Zone!" She swore. She knew Deva was good, but she didn't ever expect her to be this good.

Deva charged, her blades glowing a bright blue, she swung at Kitsune's Paintbrush. Kitsune leapt back away from the attack, barely in time. As she landed, the end of her paintbrush started to splinter. She gritted her teeth and put it away.

Deva glared, "So, you finally figured it out." she stated, ready to attack or be attacked.

Kitsune glared, "I should have known... being the Guardian Deva, you always had one thing on your mind when digimon decided to come and try and load Zhuqiaomon's data. You had to protect the gate more then your own life. Now that Hazard is the target, you used Suzie's knowledge of the Physics of data to make precise hits on my staff, to shatter it. Which would prevent me from doing a long range attack that's fast enough to get to Hazard before you could block it."

Deva smiled, "Looks like all that time Henry forced me to spend learning about programming and advanced digital theories paid off."

Kitsune glared, her Nine tails flailed out behind her. _I may not be able to beat her. _Kitsune thought, _She has all of Lopmon's experience, and all of Suzie's smarts. Not only that, but she also has the power of both the Sovereign and the Hazard. She also knows a lot more about me then I do her, as she saw my battle with Hazard._

Deva saw the thought process going through Kitsune's mind, but she didn't let it get to her. In fact it resolved her will to fight harder. She wasn't going to let herself get cocky, and then get beaten.

Kitsune shadow shifted behind her and let her feet slam Deva into the air. Deva turned around in the air, only for Kitsune to appear behind her in her own shadow, "Diamond Tempest!" she said. Deva turned around and her axe's were a blur as she slammed into each of the shards, shattering them towards the ground under Kitsune and back at Kitsune.

Kitsune was slammed into by her own attack and fell to the ground on top of the rest of the crystal shards.

Kitsune got up, severely injured. She looked up at Deva, who was in front of her in an instant. Kitsune was unable to do anything as she was thrown up against a tree by the force of Deva's blades.

There was something wrong though, all the shards had hit Kitsune, but when she landed and Deva slammed her Bunny Blade into her, it was hardly noticeable, but she flew back before Deva had slammed her attack into her.

Deva turned around to see Kitsune with her staff out, right next to Renamon. "By the Sovereign's...you manipulated your shadow." She swore.

Kitsune already had drawn the symbol in the air when Deva had noticed, "Talisman of Purification!" she cried. As she was about to swipe down, to send her attack at Hazard, Deva slammed her blade onto the Paintbrush's head, and it shattered.

-

-

-

"I say good riddance to him." Wormmon stated, "I never trusted him from the beginning, and I sure don't now."

Ken agreed somewhat, but having gone through his own experience, it was hard to pass judgment so quickly, "Wormmon's right... in the sense that trusting Black to the degree we did, was to much... and I hate to say it, but I'm kind of glad he's gone."

"What are you saying!" Agumon demanded, "if it weren't for Black, then half of these digimon wouldn't even be around."

"Agumon... I know you enjoyed him as a rival." Biyomon said, "but he is a Black digimon... it's in his nature to be vicious and selfish."

"What's your point." Betamon asked, "Lets just leave Black on his own and lets do our own thing."

Palmon was infuriated by Betamon's behavior, "Do you know what Black did? Do you have any clue or idea?" She demanded.

"Does a mon's history and and type define who he wants to become?" Betamon demanded.

"Miracles don't happen as often as you would like." Wormmon shot back at him.

"I'll argue that one." Gomamon said nonchalantly.

Betamon couldn't believe them, "If this is the kind of attitude you guys have... then I'm leaving."

Tai grabbed the frog by the fin and picked him up, "your not leaving. At least for not another two days." he told Michael's partner.

"I sent Black off. Alright, Now I don't want to hear another word about it." Tai said, glaring at all the digimon.

"Why... you scared he'd turn on us!" Betamon demanded, and slipped out of Tai's grip, his fin sore from being lifted by it, "Why don't you send me off too... huh? I almost managed to Destroy Joe and T.K. if it weren't for that meddling dog." he snarled.

"I'm a Seal... thank you very much." Gomamon said grinning.

A lot of the digimon went wide eyed, Sora, Ken and Mimi were confused, while Tai, Joe and Michael didn't show any emotion.

"Tai, as you noticed, everyone's anxious, and there's a major sense of worry here. Was sending Black away a good idea. I mean we could use another Mega in defending these guys. These past few days have been far to calm. You'd think a digimon equivalent of the KKK would have attacked by now." Joe told him.

Tai looked over to the holder of the Crest of Reliability, "Not to mention the fact that those Tamers have been gone for to long." He said.

Jyou understood what he meant, he had sent Black to find those tamers. A storm was brewing, and whether or not these in-training's were going to be a part of it, something was going to happen, and those missing tamers were going to be the center of it all.

The group packed up and started to head off, Mimi took the front lead again, about a mile ahead of them, and Jyou stayed behind with Gomamon.

They were walking for about an hour, the in-trainings were a bit more refreshed today, having had a chance to sleep for ten hours this time. Ryudamon walked up next to Tai, "Tai... Dorumon's gone missing." she said cautiously, the first time she had talked to him since she found out that Biyomon and Agumon were her parents. She felt that it was kind of awkward, and it really know how to talk to him.

"He went with Black to see if he couldn't find his parents." Tai said. Tai was also going to say something else, but couldn't find the right words for it.

They walked in silence for another minute. "I want to go with them." Ryudamon said abruptly, looking up at him.

"And?" Tai asked keeping his eyes on Agumon and Biyomon in the front.

Ryudamon was kind of taken back by this response. It would have seemed rude, but Tai asked it more in a wondering question then sarcasm. She didn't know how to respond to it.

Tai finally spoke up a few minutes later, "I would prefer that you stay... Ryudamon. We have need of you in defending this place... but I won't stop you from leaving. That's your choice."

Ryudamon looked up to him and nodded, she looked off along the road.

"I do have request to make though." Tai said.

"Hmm?" Ryudamon questioned.

"Talk to you dad and mom before you leave." Tai said softly, feeling a pain of guilt, having not seen his parents in over three months."

-

-

-

Betamon X: and here we go, breaking up the story yet again. So next time... We finish the fight... Henry gets some action, as we further the story along.

Gomamon: Well, R&R.

Frozen Twins

Betamon X  
Gomamon


	12. Chapter 12 Unfolding the Plan Part 1

Altered Reverberations

Chapter Twelve

Unfolding the Plan –

Part 1

Rewriting the the Rules

_Kitsune already had drawn the symbol in the air when Deva had noticed, "Talisman of Purification!" she cried. As she was about to swipe down, to send her attack at Hazard, Deva slammed her blade onto the Paintbrush's head, and it shattered._

Kitsune leaped over over Deva as her attack carried through, nothing was going to stop her. She grabbed the end of the paintbrush, the bristles barely holding on to the shattered wood, and slashed the Talisman down.

Time stood still, and yet all motion continued. Deva landed a few feet from where she hit the brush, the pieces of broken wood fell the ground with a clatter, and Kitsune landed, careful not to land on a splintered piece of wood.

They stood like that for what seemed like a week, but was only an hour. Catching there breath and filling there bodies with energy.

Deva finally broke the silence, "You weren't trying to hurt him from the beginning." she said in an "oh" voice.

Kitsune said nothing, and the silence seemed to Reverberate in the forest. Deva turned to face Kitsune, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "Why didn't you let me know that you were just twying to break the bond?" Deva asked quietly.

Kitsune looked at Hazard. The thought of the kiss made her shudder. Digimon mating happened through the mouth, in an exchange of data... the same data that had flown between her and Hazards mouth in the kiss. She looked over at Deva. _I've become weak. _ She thought, _Resorting to things like mating with my opponent in the middle of a battle, using a shadow to distract my opponent while I went for the real target. I should have just eliminated her out of the way and then proceeded with what I was going to do._ "You didn't need to know." Kitsune said firmly.

Deva completely missed the firmness of Kitsune's voice, as Lopmon's battle hardened ways started to die down and Suzie's innocence started to appear on the surface. "Oh... ok?" she said a little confused. She begin to be happy at the prospect of finally having caught up with Kitsune. As Suzie, she had always admired Rika, and wanted to become strong as she was, so she studied the card game hard, and came up with some good strategy's, but she had always been to scared to show them to Rika, thinking herself that they weren't good enough. However, she had tried to hang around Rika as much as she could, and just observed her, learning from her and trying to understand what made her so strong.

"Hey Kitsune, now that your with us... can we go save my brother. I mean, your the fastest one here, and you could probably get to him really quick without Ebemon knowing." Deva said with excitement in her voice at the prospect of saving her brother.

"Do it on your own." Kitsune retorted back to her.

Deva was puzzled, "I thought..."

"Your starting to sound like Gogglehead now. Did you think that everything would be perfect once you met up with me. Get a grip on life Deva. We're stuck like this, and there's no going back!" Kitsune said scolding in her voice.

Deva was startled by Kitsune's reaction, "Why do you hate us so!" Deva yelled, Suzie's side of her coming out. "My bwother is captuwed... I'm here unable to help him. Hazard can't take care of me, he has his own pwoblems, and you aren't even worried about youw own fwiend!"

"Grow up, Deva. Your almost as old as we were when we first started dealing with Digimon." Kitsune snapped at her. Deva was taken back. "I don't need friends.. I don't need Hazard, I don't need Henry and I sure as in Baihumon's name don't need some whiny little kid who can't even take care of herself." Kitsune yelled at her.

Deva couldn't speak a word after that, and Kitsune seemed almost startled at her own reaction to Deva's comment. She hardened herself, "I don't need anybody... especially not him." The red fox digimon/human half bread disappeared into the shadows.

-

-

-

Henry laid in his bed, it had been a week since Ebemon had last visited him. He was fairly glad that you didn't need to eat in the South Quadrant of the Digital World. He had a T.V. In the room, in which he was able to spend a lot of his time watching digimon movies. There were some fairly entertaining ones, like Teenage Mutant Ninja Kamemon, or The Machindramonator. There was also one called the City, which even had a human in it. No surprise the humans name was Neo... but still, the idea of a reverse The Matrix was something that had him pondering for awhile. There were also a couple of other good ones, like I, Guardramon and AeroVeedramonHeart.

(Betamon X: Alright, Comment right here... yes we were playing off movies... TMNT, Terminator, The Matrix, I Robot and Dragon Heart. We take not claim for even haven seen all of these movies... ... ... GO I, ROBOT!)

There was a knock on the door that startled Henry. Who was knocking? Ebemon always barged in, and he couldn't open it from the inside anyways.

"Watch out." He heard a familiar voice say, "ChronoBlaster!" he cried. Henry moved quickly out the way as the door shot into the room, crushing the bed he had been sitting on.

Beelzemon peeked his head in, "well, what do you know, if it ain't old Henry." Henry smiled.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" He asked.

Terriermon walked in, "Sorry, I had to find a pretty girl." he said grinning. He hopped onto his usual spot on Henry.

Gatomon and Kari came into view, "so your Henry... what about the others?" Kari asked.

Henry was slightly startled to see Kari Kamiya, he had been told they were real, but meeting one in person still surprised him. He shook it off. "There not here... Ebemon combined them with there digimon, and bound Deva and Hazard to him. Kitsune has escaped."

"I don't get it." Beelzemon said.

Henry shook his head, "we don't have time guys, we need to go." Beelzemon nodded, and they wound there way through the halls, when Henry stopped them. "In here." He told them. The Mega, Champion and human followed him into a room. It was the same place that Henry had seen his friends and sister get fused. "Everything in here we have to destroy it." He said quickly.

Beelzemon nodded and looked around, his ChronoBlaster deformed off his arm and he grabbed his shotguns. "I suggest you guys gett out." He said with a slight accent. Henry nodded, and the four of them proceeded out of the room.

Beelzemon let his shotguns tear the room to pieces, firing shot after shot, metal strewing everywhere, the machine that had held Hazard, Deva and Kitsune, he demolished with at least ten blasts. He twirled his weapons and slammed them into his holsters.

"Wow Beelzemon." Terriermon said looking into the room, "I'd hate to be any sort of Zombie digimon to face you."

Henry face palmed while Gatomon and Kari chuckled.

Henry looked around, "This is too easy." He said. 

"Lets not jinx our luck." Kari said, knowing what he meant. Hearing nothing but the echoes of there own footsteps was starting to spook her.

Gatomon had an ominous feeling as well, "what do we do?" She asked as the group ran along.

"Momenti," Terriermon said, "Old Big Brain is probably just out doing some grocery shopping. Besides, if all the racket that trigger happy made over there wasn't enough for him to find us, I really don't think he's here."

"That's what I'm worried about." Henry said.

The group finally got to the entrance and everyone stopped. The silence became deadly. "This is all wrong." Kari fretted, "nothing's this easy, where's all of his protection. I considered it luck when we got to you without anything, but now..."

Beelzemon got sick of waiting, "I can't stand this guys, I can take on whatever this Ebemon dude has." he said. He started to walk forward, his hands on his guns.

The group walked behind him. Henry looked around for some sort of a trap, his eyes widened as the panal on the floor below him and above him on the ceiling opened up. He didn't even have time to call out when he was trapped with a black Sphere of energy.

Beelzemon turned around at the sound of the panels opening up to see both humans and digimon trapped in the black energy, frozen.

"Brain Rupture!" Ebemon cried as his attack struck that back of Beelzemon. Beelzemon fell to the floor with a thud.

Ebemon glided over the digimon over to where Henry, Kari, Terriermon and Gatomon were held inside the energy spheres. He moved over to Henry's sphere, "Well, well. Looks like you didn't manage to beat my dream machine after all." Henry couldn't move, but his eyes flashed in hatred towards Ebemon, "You fool, you thought that you could hide stuff in your subconscious. Clever, but you are dealing with Ebemon, and your going to have to do better then that.

"I assume you recognize the machine in which you reside." Ebemon told him. "It's the machine you designed, the one that will do both processes in one. Bend you to my will and transform you into the ultimate fighting machine." Ebemon let his eyes rest on Terriermon, "and then I will activate the later half of the data in Hazard and Deva... you will then capture Kitsune, and the other digidestined and there digimon..." 

Ebemon let out a shrill laugh, "Just to think... Henry... you have created the most powerful army of all time. I must also thank you for bringing the light to me." He said as he walked over to Kari.

Kari's eyes filled with fear and confusion as she couldn't move, and stared at Ebemon. "Out of all my fears... you were the greatest... now I have so much the advantage." He snickered.

He stepped back and looked at the four... and activated the machine. Henry immediately knew what was happening as his and Terriermon's spheres started to merge he watched in horror as his partners data started to break away.

Kari watched in equal horror, but not nearly as understanding of what was happening as Gatomon's data started to disappear. She started to feel queasy and sick, as Gatomon's data started to conform with her own. She cried out in pain as the data was integrated into her. She heard a loud noise, but it didn't affect her.

A bright light engulfed her in data, and when it died down, she had changed. Her ears were now the same as Gatomon's, and stood straight up on her head. Her tail lashed out, and on her but and her hands were now covered by the Gatomon's gloves, which extended all the way up on her arms like her stockings had. Four long whiskers grew out of her face, as her skin turned as white as Gatomon's fur. Her clothes had changed to a bright white, with the crest of light on the back of her tanktop. Kari's hair extended in length and fell down to her waist, a glittering pink, the same as her crest.

The machine didn't stop there though. As her transformation finished, two black balls of energy appeared on either side of her, and pressed themselves into her back through the middle point of her crest, and Kari... now Light, felt them working into her system, and rewriting her data, she tried to cry out in pain, but it was useless, the black cores filled her system and settled in her. Light was now Ebemon's slave.

-

-

-

Henry felt Terriermon's data flowing onto him, forcing him to be the same as Hazard, Deva and Kitsune. He looked down as Beelzemon raised his ChornoBlaster, and fired. The attack slammed itself into the bottom machine, it wasn't enough to stop the process, but it was enough.

Every once in awhile, you do something completely on instinct, and it turns out to be the worst option possible, like SkullGreymon or Megidramon. Then again, every once in awhile you do something completely on instinct that turns out to be the best option possible. Like Tai placing the Gomamon card down instead of the Agumon one.

This was one of the times where it was the best thing possible to happen... and the worse thing possible to happen.

Henry grabbed his digivice and brought it up to his chest, "BIOMERGE DIGIEVOLUTION!" he cried, as Terriermon's data fell around him.

There was a great green flash as all of the remaining machines holding Henry shattered.

Gargomon grinned, as Henry resided in the sphere, "Isn't that interesting." He said.

-

-

-

So, I'm taking the story somewhere else then originally planned, hey, this idea is ten times more awesome though.


	13. Chapter 13 Unfolding the Plan Part 2

Altered Reverberations

Chapter Thirteen

Unfolding the Plan -

Part Two

Contact

_Henry grabbed his digivice and brought it up to his chest, "BIOMERGE DIGIEVOLUTION!" he cried, as Terriermon's data fell around him._

_There was a great green flash as all of the remaining machines holding Henry shattered. _

_Gargomon grinned, as Henry resided in the sphere, "Isn't that interesting." He said_.

Gargomon and Beelzemon stood across from a now unconscious Light, and Ebemon. "You Biomerged in the middle of the process." Ebemon thought out loud, "Interesting."

"Well, you know." Terriermon's voice said, "You just can't keep a good mon down."

"Or a good dog at that." Henry muttered.

"Is that a crack at me?" Terriermon demanded.

"This isn't the time you two." Beelzemon snarled.

"Momenti." Gargomon said in unison with Henry.

Ebemon took very careful notes on this in his head, "I must say, it's a neat trick, and when I add you to my army, you'll be very useful as you won't attract nearly so much attention."

"I hear you blab, but that's all you do." Gargomon said, raising his Machine guns.

"Don't, you too!" Beelzemon commanded.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Go, find Suzie and the others. See if you can help them, I'll hold him off here." Beelzemon said.

"This may be our best chance to destroy him though." Henry said.

"And if we fail there will be no chance." He told him sharply.

Gargomon gritted his teeth. "We're not leaving you." he yelled. His guns blazed, but all the shots were empty.

As the smoke filled the room Beelzemon and Gargomon fled out of the room. Impmon collapsed from a lack of energy. Gargomon quickly picked him up and hopped on Behemoth as it came near.

Ebemon bared his teeth as he got outside and the two had escaped. He went back inside and picked up Light, throwing her over his shoulder. Everything had not gone according to plan, and the full biomergence of Terriermon and Henry was going to be a huge threat to his plans. This was one mistake that would NOT cause a downfall. He would make sure of that.

Ebemon set light down onto a bed, and walked over to the computer, "It's about time you stopped underestimating me." he muttered as he typed a code into the computer. It brought up the profiles of Hazard and Deva. "So they've both been cleared of the bond eh?" he said grinning, "Good. Now I can initiate the second part of the phase." Ebemon proceeded to type a command, and grinned as the second half of the program he had installed into Hazard and Deva started to work. A message came back saying that the program had worked.

-

-

-

Deva sat down next to the pool of water, Hazard still sleeping. She threw rocks across the pool of water, a depressed look on her face._"Grow up, Deva. Your almost as old as we were when we first started dealing with Digimon." Kitsune snapped at her. Deva was taken back. "I don't need friends.. I don't need Hazard, I don't need Henry and I sure as in Baihumon's name don't need some whiny little kid who can't even take care of herself." Kitsune yelled at her._

Deva couldn't get her mind off what Kitsune had said, _I sure as in Baihumon's name don't need some whiny little kid who can't even take care of herself. _Deva bit her lip, preventing herself from crying, but it didn't work, and the tears came full force down her face. _ Am I really just some whiny little kid?_ She asked herself. Her countenance fell as she thought of all the times were all she had done was whine to get what she want. All those times the other girls had picked on her she had just whined to the teacher. Every time Henry did something without her, she would whine.

"It's twue..." Deva said in astonishment, "I am just a whiney little spoiled Bwat!" she told herself as she skipped the rock with an extra amount of energy. Deva huddled herself together, "Why me then?" she questioned, "I don't deserve Lopmon... I don't deserve to be a Tamer... especially a Hybrid." She muttered, "To the dawk zone with the digital wowld!" she shouted, "why did it have to be so stupid as to choose me! Huh! WHY!" she yelled into the air. Standing up, screaming at the top of her lungs, she blacked out.

-

-

-

The group had stopped for lunch, just a few hours away from the first city in the West quadrant. It had been agreed that they would stop there, call Genni and then Tai and Michael would go home, explain everything to there parents, (Michael was sure his dad was going to kill him though, having told him he'd only be gone for a month or so and had been gone for seven and a half), then they would come back and the others would go home, explain the situation to there parents and come back. They would figure out what to do from there.

Tai sat uneasily looking at the group, "You look worried Tai." Jyou said sitting down next to him, "Are you concerned about meeting your parents?" he asked.

Tai shook his head, "That's not it. It's this whole situation... it was too easy... Far to easy. It was as easy as beating MaloMyotismon."

Jyou shook his head, "only you Tai."

Tai looked over at him, "Look, there were no attacks, we've found plenty of food and arrived two days before we had thought we were going to. Things are never this easy." Tai said, raising his voice.

"Look Tai." Jyou said easily, "you don't have to take the weight of the world on your shoulders right now. That's my job, and it'll do us no good if both of us are under that much stress, and trust me, I can handle it a lot better then you can."

"Are you saying I'm not a good leader?" Tai said mockingly hurt.

"No, I'm saying that you need to worry more about what your going to do to T.K when you find out that he got Kari pregnant." Jyou said very casually.

Tai looked over at Jyou with the only glare in history that could rival Rika's. "That's not funny Jyou." Tai said.

Jyou started to snicker as Tai shook his head in helplessness.

Tai sighed completely relaxed. He shut his eyes and enjoyed the cool wind that washed over him. _Cool wind?_ Tai thought. He instantly shot up, "PALMON ROOTS IN THE GROUND NOW!"

Palmon reacted instantly, Tai's commanding voice controlling her, and shoved her hands into the ground, letting her vines snake through the ground to detect anything unusual. Her eyes went wide as an extra set of vibrations went streaming towards her.

Tai saw Palmon's wide eyes and understood. If there was a digimon that fast, then they wouldn't want somebody to be able to detect them like Palmon. Thus she was the target. "AGUMON! PEPPER BREATH PALMON!" he roared at his digimon.

Agumon didn't hesitate, knowing Tai well enough to not to. He had also figured that whatever was attacking them was going fast enough that there eyes couldn't catch it, so if Tai could second guess the attack, then that was good enough for him.

The orange lizard let the attack fly. Palmon was seemingly hit by an invisible force sending her flying backwards onto the ground. She de-digivolved to Tanamon. Next to her the attacker, struck by Agumon's fireball crashed into the tree. Hazard shook off the attack, "Clever Devimon scum." he swore, then dissappeared.

It was all Tai needed though. _Two attackers. One is obviously not a digimon. The other probably the same at the speed it was moving was even faster then the red one, and the red one leaves a slight trail of a red tint behind it. We can't use any large digimon, as the chance of hurting the X in-training's, which leaves us with Stingmon and WarGreymon. _

"Mimi, Michael, Get the in-trainings out of here. Gomamon up in the tree with the sniper, Betamon- trace the red tint and see if you can't hit our target!" Tai shouted, when Tokomon X called out to him.

"Hero Tai! Behind You!" The in-training called.

_Curse me to the Dark Zone_ Tai thought, revealing himself as the leader so openly had made him a major target. Tai dropped to the ground as fast he could, and grinned when his attacker tripped right over him.

Jyou leaped on Tai's attacker, interlocking his legs with her's so Deva couldn't escape. He rolled her so that her body was facing up from the ground, Joe pinning her from below. It wasn't another second when he felt her body go limp, a sleeping dart sticking out of her side.

Gomamon had made himself a target with his shot though, and Hazard had pounced, sending the rookie flying into the ground as Bukamon.

Hazard stayed in the tree as Tai got up, there eyes matching each others, "Taichi Yagami." Hazard said incredulously, "I must say the show undermines you."

"Then you must be one of the tamers. I must confess, I like my biomerge better. Your's seems extremely crude, as if it's forced." Tai told him, his digivice of Courage glinting in the sunlight, the eight points fitting perfectly through Tai's fingers.

"Your right in one regard... this sort of evolution is forced, but this isn't our Biomerge." Hazard told him.

"Don't Betamon." Tai said. Betamon, startled, stopped charging up his attack. "This is my fight."

Hazard looked at him cautiously, "We just came to deliver a message from our master, were not here to fight."

Tai's eyes flashed over Hazard, then the unconscious Deva, "What is it that you want."

"Just a message from our master."

Tai grinned and relaxed, he turned to Jyou, who now had the unconscious Deva cradled in his arms. "If you want this one back, you can forget it."

Hazard eyes flashed, and he shot towards Jyou. WarGreymon X grabbed him and launched him into a tree.

Hazard stood up, a fury in his voice, "Give her back!" he shouted protectively.

"Come and get her." Tai and Agumon said in there duel voice, challenging him.

Hazard snarled, "It's your sisters life that is on the line." Hazard took off the other way, and WarGreymon X took off after him.

Jyou laid Deva down and turned to Michael, "Get everyone to the city. We'll catch up later."

Michael nodded, "Are they really the tamers?" he asked.

Jyou sighed, "it's a hard truth, but yes. Look at this girl, she's human for sure, but she has properties of digimon. You heard what the red one said. The evolution was forced, and that they were working for there master. My guess is that somebody forced them like this."

Michael leaned down and stroked the hair out of the girls face, "What are you going to do." he asked.

"See if I can't extract whatever is being used to control her." Jyou told him. "Now go, this isn't something the others need to see."

Michael nodded and rounded up everyone the other way. Jyou took some things out of his pack and ran some scans. As he was looking at the readings, Sora came over, "Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

Jyou shook his head, "I don't know, Sora. You should go, I don't want to face the wrath of Tai because you were captured when I couldn't extract whatever's controlling her. Alright."

Sora was taken back, and sighed. She went over and brough the unconscious Bukamon by Joe's side and ran to catch up with the group.


	14. Chapter 14 Deal with the Deva

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 14 - Deal with the Deva

What's the point of life if your always so serious? - Gomamon (Who else?)

Joe and Gomamon had been working the past two days to heal Deva, the name Hazard had called her when he confronted Tai. Joe sat back in the chair in his apartment. "That's the last of it." He said out loud.

Gomamon hopped up onto her bed, and looked over her. "You know, for being part human, she's actually kind of hot."

"Actually, I think she's pretty young." Joe said, "She's about ten, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen."

"Uhhhh... Joe?"

"Huh?"

"I didn't say anything along those linesss... Oh...OH!" Gomamon started bursting out laughing, "You like her. Don't you!" he demanded.

"What! No. Gomamon, that's just sick." he told his digimon.

"Hmmm... I wonder, I mean it's fairly obvious that she has all the human parts to mate. I wonder if she also has the same kind of data running through her mouth that would allow me to mate with her." Gomamon said putting a hand on his chin.

"Gomamon."

"And what about last names, I mean, digimon don't have last names, but we've never had a crossbreed before this. Lets say she doesn't have a last name, does she take on a last name? Hmmm... Deva Kido..."

"Gomamon!"

"What about the child? I mean, what will it be like, will it be one quarter data, and have a less variety of attacks? Will it end up being a digi-egg, or will she get pregnant like a human."

"GOMAMON!" Jyou shouted standing up.

"Yes Joe?"

"That is quite enough." Joe said, then walked out of the room, a little red.

Gomamon stared after his partner. Gomamon had teased him about girls before, but he had always acted civilly, he had never gotten mad at him before this about girls. In fact he often joined in the joking. Gomamon looked over at Deva. What was it about this girl that made Joe so uneasy.

Gomamon walked over to near her head, and cried out as she grabbed him with her arm and ear, and brought him close to her. It wasn't done to hurt him, or anything like that, he could feel that she needed some comfort of some kind. Gomamon curled himself into a sleeping position, and lay next to her. She was so innocent and peaceful. _Is that what it is? This girl, she's so much like Mimi, so pure and seemingly full of life. How could anybody do this to her? ... ... ... ...Maybe that's why Jyou was so picky... just maybe._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Grow up, Deva. Your almost as old as we were when we first started dealing with Digimon." Kitsune snapped at her. Deva was taken back. "I don't need friends.. I don't need Hazard, I don't need Henry and I sure as in Baihumon's name don't need some whiny little kid who can't even take care of herself." Kitsune yelled at her._

Deva turned over in the bed, tears coming out of her sleeping eyes, when something snapped her out of her nightmare. "You alright?" a voice asked from a figure next to her. They're were three people, the first was a brown haired kid with a hairstyle that no one else but Taichi would be courageous enough to wear. Next to him was Sora, her hand resting on Deva's own, in comforting way. Then on the other side of the bed was Jyou. Down at her feet, Gomamon and Agumon sat on the bed while Biyomon perched on the top of Agumon's head.

The question had come from Sora's comforting mothering frame. Deva looked over at her, "Yeah... I'm alwight. Thank youw." she told them softly.

"Awww, no thanks needed. The chance to study such a rare creature as yourself was more then thanks enough." Gomamon said in a very nerdy style voice.

"Eh?" Taichi said looking over at the smaller digimon. He shook his head, "You do Koushiro better then Koushiro does."

"Prodigious!" Gomamon said sportingly, then turned to Deva, "So babe. What's you're story, any secret weaknesses I can use to slip my tongue in yours?" he asked flirtingly.

Suzie's puberty hormones hit Lopmon's take no crap attitude. The result was that Deva was startled for a second, then she smiled at the Sea Mammal, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to do that."

"Hey," Gomamon said raising his paws into the air, "I can live with mutant kids."

"Gomamon, you can have you're fantasies later." Taichi told him firmly, "As for now... Deva. My little sister has been taken, do you know anything about that?" he asked her.

The Lopmon's more serious side took over in Deva's brain, recognizing the worry for a loved one that Suzie's innocence hadn't provided her with. "I'm sorry." She said, none of her syllables slurred or mispronounced. "I don't know of anything. I was on a mission to get back Kitsune, the Elite form of Renamon and Rika. We were then given orders to capture any destined we could. My guess is that Hazard went on to try and find Kitsune." she told them. Her eyes went wide, "Oh, crap, Kitsune." she said. She got up on the bed, "I thank youw for youwr hospiwtatlity, but I wafte to find wer."

Taichi looked her in the eyes, "Give me one hour. I'm coming with you." he told her.

"Wha?" She asked startled.

"Look." Taichi said sternly, "My sisters out their, and you freaks are the only key to finding her. Trust me, if it weren't for that fact, you'd be dead already." he shot at her, before leaving.

Sora glared at her friend on his way out. "I'm sorry, Taichi's just really worried about Kari. He has no clue whats happened to her other then the words the other one gave him."

Deva said nothing, the thoughts in her mind were something else though,_ I am just a frweak. That all I am, a crwy babwy frweak._

"Please, Taichi's really not that bad. He just worries too much. He's very protective of the ones he loves." Deva's downtrodden eyes met Sora's comforting ones and a small smile crept to her lips as she remembered Suzie's own mother. "There, now are you hungry? I'm sure Jyou has some food stashed around here."

"I wouldn't be so sure that their's anything left after Gomamon went through." Jyou told them as he got up to find some food.

Gomamon smirked, then came back with his own comment, "And don't trust anything Jyou makes, he'll probably be thinking to much about Deva here and will burn it all."

Jyou glanced over and his eyes met his digimons and they just stared at each other. Finally Jyou smirked, "I win." He said, and went to go find some food.

"Baihumon it all. Why do I always blink first. I can never help but to Blink first, it's so frustrating I haven't ever been able to beat Jyou in a staring contest, and I can beat him in everything else." Gomamon vented.

"Don't you think you're either overreacting or being over competitive?" Sora asked the seal.

"No."

The rest of the group let out a small chuckle.

Kitsune landed on her feet, her nine tails spreading from out of her back. She snarled, "Is this all the power the great Azulongmon has. You're pathetic."

Azulongmon raised his head, his body already starting to turn to data, "What.. what are you." he gasped out.

Kitsune glared at him, "What does it matter? You're going to die anyways." she demanded of him.

Azulongmon and his fading core could come up with no answer before he blacked out. Kitsune walked over to him, "Pathetic." She said before whipping her tails around so that they slammed into the large digimon, forcing him to turn into data. She absorbed his data, relishing in it's power.

She fell to one knee. For all of her talk, he was an extremely hard digimon to beat. She had just come to find some answers, but the old fool would have none of it and turned her away. She rubbed on her fur covered thigh as her tails vanished back to one. Those blows hurt, or at least the four that he managed to land on her did. The large digimon's size became his biggest disadvantage, unable to keep up with her smaller size. Then again, she was also slowing down. She was still remarkably fast, but she was no longer invisible until she kicked it up to high speed, and she could only due that for ten seconds max.

She surveyed the area and the destruction, and then left. If Azulongmon didn't have the answers she needed, then she would just go to the next Sovereign, until she found out exactly who she was, and what was her purpose. The thrill of battle only filled that void for so long.

Ebemon glanced through his readings. He was not happy, not happy at all. Not only was Deva now out of his control, but information was being dumped, his perfect creations could no longer go the hyperspeed that they once could. They were still some of the fastest digimon out their, but no longer were they unmatchable.

He had been startled when he first noticed it. Each of his creations had started to run diagnostics on themselves, as they were losing lots of energy very fast, and they got rid of their most space taking room in their system. The extra RAM inserted into them.

Still, it was not as bad as it could have been. He still had Hazard, the most powerful of them all, and Light under his control.

He moved his body down to his lab. He smiled at the container. His latest project was coming along nicely. Very soon he would release the Red Goo back into the digital world. He smiled at the thought.

Black drained the last of his cup before setting it down. He, Dorumon and Ryudamon had tracked the location of the Tamers to this region. Other then that, he hadn't been able to get very far. This was their third night of staying at the inn, and his wallet was starting to feel mighty light. Dorumon and Ryudamon were sipping their own drinks, they had had a particularly nasty fight earlier that day and weren't talking to each other.

Black watched as a Gargomon came in. It was a digimon he hadn't seen here before, and might just have some information that he hadn't been able to get out of any of the other digimon. He lifted his eyes, straining to get a better look at the digimon in the Gun bearing adults hands. It was a small digimon, most likely Rookie and yet... suddenly it came to him. A rookie digimon who mouthed something a month ago across to him. _Helping hand, or trying to repent._ The Digimon had asked him.

He never did get a chance to respond to the digimon. The Impmon had gone to his room and locked the door. Black had been feeling odd, his thoughts pondering on the question. He had gone and taken out his anger on the local thugs in the town that night, before he went to bed late that night in one of the inns instead of going back to the X home.

He glanced over at the two digimon, who both seemed a lot more interested in having their Vaccine drinks then each other. "I'm going to try and get some more information." Black told them, and they looked over at him. He placed 120 bits on the table, "Don't spend all of it if you can help it, but I'd imagine a spaghetti dinner would do both of you good."

"Spaghetti?" Ryudamon asked incredulously, "Why the digital would we get Spaghetti."

"Haven't you two ever seen Lady and the Tramp?" Black asked them. They shook their heads, "Good, maybe you'll get some first hand experience." He told them mischievously. They both stared at him weird, then glanced at each and looked away with a humph.

Black walked towards the tall Gargomon. "Thank you." the Gargomon said to the innkeeper, before going up the stairs, key in hand. Black paused for a second. The voice had echoed. They're would only be two reasons for that. First, if the digimon was a Jogress, but somehow he doubted that. The other was if he had biomerged somehow. Black smiled, he had hit pave dirt finally.

Betamon X: Yeah, a chapter in this story, remarkable!

F.T: yeah, yeah. Anyways, since it has been awhile, I forget everything I was going to do with it and have been coming up with different ideas then I orgnially had, so some of the earlier chapters might be misleading as to were the story is going. However, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll get another chapter out.

Gomamon: Eventually.

Lucas: Meh, we'll see how well this one hits.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X  
Gomamon

Lucas


	15. Chapter 15 A Lonely Way

Altered Reverberations

Chapter 15

A Lonely way

Tai sat back in his chair. It had been three days since he had left again, since he said goodbye to parents, again. He sighed and glanced around the inn. It was a quiet and homely place without any viruses at all... and he hadn't been the one to notice it.

He thought about his last comments to his parents, _I have to do this mom. I let Kari get into this mess, and now I have to get her out._ His dad's comforting words, _Bring her back safe son... I know you can._ He had said as he gave him a hug. His fight with Sora, _STUPID BAKA! I hate you Taichi, you here me Taichi Yagami! I hate you!_ Those final words had hurt, and had kept him thinking a lot since he left the real world. Sora had stormed out of Jyou's apartment at that point, then again, he wasn't sure what to make of Joe's own comments. _Personally Tai, that went a lot better then I expected it too._ Tai hadn't been sure what she and Joe had been talking about before he got back, but evidentially, Sora screaming at him that she hated him was mild.

Tai had been lost in his own thoughts so much that he didn't notice three things. First was that Agumon kept trying to tell him something in their Biomerged form that he couldn't tell him outside of it, and he hadn't been willing to listen. Second was Deva's own quietness and silence, not stirring up any conversation at all and not saying much when Agumon had asked her things. The third was something Deva had noticed. Their weren't any Virals in this town. Not a single one, in a city of thirty-thousand digimon, they were all Vaccines and Datas.

Deva shivered inside her cloak, and Tai looked over at her as he drained a bit more of his drink. Cream Soda, extra carbonated. "This place... it's wrong." She shivered again, "I feel a dark presence inside this city."

Tai glanced around, "Describe to me wrong, I understand that the lack of Virals is making you uneasy, but theirs more to it, isn't their."

Deva glanced around and nodded, "Well... its.. I was a Guardian to my Sovereigns Gate. I met many kind of digimon as they tried to pass, Good, bad, Data, Viral, Ultimates, Megas, you name it. I began to become aware of many different things about each groups... and well Virals... aren't the cleanest of digimon."

"The work crews." Agumon said realizing what she was saying, "All those work crews in the alleys and houses. I thought they were just updating or something."

"But they're getting rid of any trace of the Virals." Taichi muttered.

"It's not only that," Deva told him, "but the Data's, there seems to be a silence between them and the Vaccines, a sort of reverence for them, and yet there's a fear there too."

Agumon glanced around the room, "That doesn't make any sense though, Data's have a natural advantage against Vaccines, if anything it should be the other way around."

"Unless the Vaccines have a hero holding the Data's in and forcing this Caste system in place." Tai said quietly. He glanced around the room, then back to Deva, "How good are you at Dice?"

Tai and Deva pulled up a seats next to a Deputymon and a Mojyamon who were conversing. Deputymon looked over Tai, then to the dice that the Chosen had spilled out onto the table from a little pouch. "What's you're game and you're wager?" Deputymon asked.

"My game is this," Taichi said quickly , handing everyone four dice as Agumon watched from afar, "You throw you're cups of dice, and let no one know. I'll call what I think is on the field. You can tell me I'm lying and we'll see when everybody shows up their dice, or, you can up the Ante." The other two understood, "If you call my bluff, and it's not a bluff, then you lose." Tai thought for a moment before saying one final thing, "Oh, and one's are wild."

Deputymon fingered his pistols, making sure that Tai knew that they were there, "And the wager. You didn't come her for bits, otherwise you would have already set some down, and I don't carry no trinket of Value, like a Chosen, so that leaves information."

"Two questions answered, no questions in return." Tai said plainly.

"And exactly what would I want to know from a Chosen." Deputymon asked carefully.

"Me." Deva said as she lowered her hood just enough for Deputymon to get a look at her without anybody else seeing, before putting it back on. Deputymon just starred in surprise, a look of astonishment on his face, and yet, Deva felt odd at the look he gave her.

Deputymon fingered his chin, "Two questions answered, no questions in return, eh?" Deputymon asked. Tai nodded, "You've got yourself a deal."

"Then lets roll." Tai said as he picked up his four dice in his cup, and Deva, Deputymon and Mojamon did the same. They all slammed their cups down onto the ground.

Taichi slowly lifted his up, just enough to get a peek at it. One one, two threes and six. Tai set his cup down, "Three threes." he stated.

"Three sixes." Deputymon said next.

Mojamon took another look at his cup before lifting it, "Four threes."

"Four fives." Deva said immediately.

Tai glanced over to her then back to Deputymon, "Four Sixes." he said challengingly.

Deputymon smiled, _Fell for the oldest trap in the book_ he thought. He was about to call the Chosen out and he looked up into the eyes of Deva, and hesitated, remembering exactly the strange look of her that reminded him of their New Empress. He glanced back down at his dice, knowing what they were, but made sure that they hadn't changed. Two threes, a four and a one. No, it was better to let these two hang themselves with their own rope. "Five threes." He muttered.

Mojamon glanced over at him, then smiled, "Six threes." he said quickly.

"Seven threes," Deva said almost instantly.

Tai looked over at her, the over to Deputymon. It would do the Chosen no good to get his own partner to be the loser, and at seven threes, their wasn't much room for him to go. Deputymon held a smug grin on his face.

"Seven Fives." Taichi's voice challenged Deputymon, and the Champion almost balked, then smiled.

"You lie... Chosen." Deputymon told him, as he pulled up his own cup. Two threes, a four and a one.

1 2

3 3's

2 4's

1 5

1 6

Tai pulled up his own cup, pushing his one forward to emphasize it's wild state.

2 2's

6 3's

3 4's

2 5's

3 6's

Mojamon pulled up his own cup, underneath was two twos and a six and a one..

5 2's

7 3's

4 4's

3 5's

5 6's

Tai cursed himself as he counted up the numbers in his head, he relied to much on the unplayed number, and should have gone off three's, forcing Deputymon to make a very high call, and Mojamon an unbelievable one, which meant they would have one. For once, it seemed his gut instinct had been wrong.

"You lose." Deputymon stated.

"Not quite." Deva told him. Deputymon glanced over at her. She lifted her cup. Taichi's eyes went huge, there, underneath her cup were no ones.

"By the Demon Lords." Deputymon cursed. Underneath Deva's cup lay four fives, all of them in staring up at ceiling with their twenty eyes in total.

5 2's

7 3's

4 4's

7 5's

5 6's

"You cheat." Deputymon said up straight, one of his hands going for his gun.

"No... she didn't." Taichi told him perplexed, finally realizing exactly what his gut instinct came from. _ Four Fives_ None of Deva's other statements had sounded nearly so confident, "She didn't cheat, she told me what she had in the very beginning. Her first call," 

"Was four fives." Deputymon remembered. His hand came off of his gun and he set both of his hands on his body's barrel. "Very well, ask you're two questions, I must say, you have some pretty good luck my friend."

"Trust me, I know." Taichi told him, his mind going back to more then several near death incidents, "As for my questions..." Tai trailed off as Deputymon eyed him suspiciously. "First, why are they're so many construction teams around here." He asked carefully.

Deputymon glanced over to Deva, then back to him, "Their's been a surplus of workers lately, so our leader is trying to stem the overflow on the market and called for a renovation for several of the non updated parts of town."

Taichi glanced over to Deva, who seemed to have picked up on everything he said. _ Translation, a new leader came in and put in a caste system, were the virals were at the bottom of the food chain. They have been put into all the factories and any job were they aren't seen, forcing Vaccine and Data digimon out of work. In order for the new leader to make the Virals even more despicable, then Data type digimon have been hired to clear out everything... as what the Vaccines are doing..._ "Understandable enough. Now tell me, why are you two the only Vaccines in here." Taichi asked, a threat in his tone.

Deputymon glared, "Because, we have to make sure that the Data's know their place just like Virals know theirs." Taichi said nothing, then got up and Deva followed them. The two of them left, Agumon following quickly behind.

"In front Agumon." Taichi ordered, "As a Vaccine, you'll hold more respect then either of us." Taichi said wiping out his dark blue cloak and throwing it over his body and bringing up his hood. He handed Agumon's blue sweater to the digimon and he put it on with the hood up, only his snout sticking out. A cool breeze rustled through him and felt good, Deva however shivered.

"It's that way." Deva said. Agumon stopped and looked back at Tai, both know that she was indicating to the Dark being she had been feeling. Tai glanced back, then shook his head.

"Were trapped. Deputymon no doubt has a group ready for us and is coming this way." Tai swore and looked at Deva. He sighed, "We might as well get to know at least what this Darkness is before were captured."

Deva nodded slowly. She didn't doubt Tai though, he'd come up with a plan. The three of them continued to walk hurriedly until they com around a bend into the main street towards the gate. It was completely empty except for one Digimon.

"Lucemon." Deva muttered, "I should have guessed."

"Bravo. I must admit, you've done a good job with hiding yourselves. If you hadn't shown Deva's face to Deputymon, I would have never known you were here until it was too late." Lucemon's Ultimate level form said, "I must say. I'm interested in studying you... Deva." he smirked as he said her name.

Deva frowned, and she took off her hood, "How..." Then her eyes widened.

"You can come out Kari." Tai said calmly, stepping in front of Deva, Agumon coming up beside his partner. Tai watched as his younger sister's new form stepped out of the shadows of Lucemon. Light smiled as she saw her older brother.

"Hello Oni-san." she said mischievously, "I must say, don't you agree that Demon Lords make very good servants?" She said as she ran her finger down Lucemon's chest seductively. She took a few steps toward her older brother, "I must say, I'm looking forward to changing you. It'll help along our plans immensely."

"World Domination, huh. Wouldn't guess any less. I take it that you're creating armies here." Taichi looked around, "You keep the place nice and clean. I must say, this cobblestone is a nice 1110001 combination." Taichi said sarcastically.

Light laughed, "You're still yourself even in the face of Danger. I can't wait to be on the same side as you again, Oni-san. It will be so much more fun. Hazards a real bore, always so serious. Very good in bed though." Light laughed lightly.

"Shut up." Deva told her.

Light glanced at her, "If it isn't the little shadow girl. Deva was it. What right do you have to tell me to shut up."

Deva glared, "The stronger the light, the farther the shadow reaches."

"Deva stand down." Taichi told her, "This is my fight."

"No!" Deva said shortly, "I'm not a wittle kid anymore. I'm not just some spoiwled bwat who everyone has to watch out fow. I can fight and pwotect myself, I don't always need Henwy or Wika or Takato watching over me."

Tai looked over at her, and said nothing, then smiled, "Very well, but leave Kari to me." Deva nodded. "Agumon you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets do this."

-

-

-

Kitsune stepped lightly through the crowd of digimon. She was now near Ebowumon's place, he was the oldest of the Sovereigns, and the wisest. If anybody could tell her the answers to her questions, it would be the two headed turtle.

"Look, you don't break up with me!" a Flamdramon told a Ranamon, "No one breaks up with me." He shoved his girlfriend to the ground, "Understand me."

"Leave her alone." Kitsune said as she stopped right next to the scene.

Flamdramon looked at her, "Stay out of this, or I'll be having some more data to add to my collection." he told her.

Three minutes later Ranamon was running away, freaked out for her life by the strange new digimon. Kitsune put her hood back up on her dark red cloak and started to walk away from the scene as digimon got out of her path. She felt some blood dripping from her cheek, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. Even the Flamdramon's data hadn't seem to give her any satisfaction. She was becoming stronger... but for what?

A digimon watched her from a little ways away, before following her. Lekismon had gone on a hunch and had guess right. She had finally found one of the Tamers.


	16. Chapter 16 Taking a Gamble

Altered Reverberations

Taking a Gamble

Chapter 16

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the Tamers." Ebowumon's Scottish head said as Kitsune dropped in. She glanced around the layer, and found nothing that could remotely be considered a trap.

"Cut the antics." Kitsune told him sharply.

"My my, such a rough one you are. I take it you are the cause of Azulongmon's recent demise?" his Irish head spoke up.

"I'm not hear to listen to you ramble on about different things." Kitsune growled fiercely.

Ebowumon's Scottish head looked at Kitsune seriously, "You'd be wise to listen to those around you, young one. Valuable information is often hidden in such rambling. You'd be surprised at what you can learn from such little comments. Besides, if you aren't here to listen to my rambling and you haven't downloaded my data yet, it means theirs only one other reason why you're here, and I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me..." Kitsune demanded, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

Ebowumon's Irish head cocked its neck into a classic sideways position that Kitsune had seen on Guilmon so many times. "Look, kid. You're not the first one to come me with some question about the universe or some sort of knowledge that doesn't belong to one who asks it, not that I'd know it anyways. I've seen it time and time again. Some mon really needs to know something and they've all heard about the great Ebowumon and all of his wisdom." He snorted, "Sure, I have plenty of wisdom, I wouldn't have lived this long if I hadn't, but so much of it just can't be taught in an hour be me telling you. Words are the most powerful weapon in the world, but here you'll find them only meaningless."

Kitsune was stunned to say the least, "Will you at least listen to me?" she asked, her pride faltering just long enough for her to ask that.

"Sure kid. It's not like I don't have a section of the digital world to run." Ebowumon's Scottish head said sarcastically.

Kitsune's fists curled. She would not be treated like an inferior.

"Cool your head, you don't need to be such a hothead." Ebowumon Irish head drawled. Kitsunes ears relaxed, but her fists stayed clenched. "Look, I pity you're situation, so I'll give you some advice. You watched the Digimon show, am I not correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, never was into it much, what of it?" Kitsune said dryly.

"Well, did you ever see the last episode of Season 2?" The sovereign asked.

"Yeah, the one where they go to that strange world and Davis gets them out..." Kitsunes voice trailed off. "That place, what was it?" she muttered.

Ebowumon smiled, "Think of it as a mirror for you're inner desires, but be careful not to get caught up in there. Very few have ever managed to get their, and even fewer return. The lull of being able to have whatever you want is just to strong for some people to the point that they'll stay their forever." he told her.

"So this place... that's were I'll find my answers?" Kitsune asked him.

Ebowumon's Irish head smiled, "It's one of two places. The other however... well, lets just say he's a bit mixed up right now. He'd need straighting out before he gave you the answers you need. However, that is an alternate route."

Kitsune bowed, "Thank you." she muttered, and took a step back to disappear when Ebowumon stopped her.

"Excuse me," Ebowumon said like he had been insulted. Kitsune paid no mind to his tone, "But I did not excuse you."

"You have something else tell me?" Kitsune asked carefully.

"Yes. First of all is the fact that I've always been fond of the idea that two ideas are better then one." his Scottish head spoke up. He chuckled at his own joke.

Kitsune rolled her eyes, "You have a partner who can keep up with me?" she asked.

"Been awhile." A voice Kitsune recognized spoke up from behind her as the Champion rabbit walked out of the shadows behind her.

"This is Lekismon. She's told me that you two have met before." Ebowumon told her.

Kitsune folded her arms and smirked, "Well, well. If it isn't old moon girl."

"Call me Serena and I'll personally make sure you're life is a living Dark Zone." Lekismon told her.

Kitsune nodded, "Somehow, I feel as if this is going to work." She looked over at the Sovereign, "You need anything else before I go."

"Yes, there is a matter of payment." Ebowumon told her politely. Kitsune gave a classic Rika glare at him. "What, you think the Sovereigns just have endless amounts of money."

"The fact that you make the bits... yes." Lekismon told him.

Ebowumon laughed, "Well you're right. Actually, I just need you to leave Azulongmon's data behind, the other sovereigns won't take so nicely to you killing one of us off." He told Kitsune.

Kitsune smirked, "Fine, but I almost want to keep it so that they'll come after me." 

"Trust me, They already have plenty of reason to do that. I wish the both of you good luck." The giant forest turned around and started to walk away. Kitsune nodded to Lekismon and they both disappeared in the shadows, their bodies melting into it.

-

-

-

Sora paced the ground, stopped for a second, then resumed pacing. It had been three days since Tai and Deva had left and things had been uneventful, and it had drove her insane. She swiftly turned around as Piyomon flew back into her room, her small backpack carrying varieses things. "I don't understand Sora, why do you want to do this again. Sure helping out from the background was great and all that one time, but now..." Piyomon's question trailed off, "They all need you here."

Sora sighed, "I... I just don't want to feel useless. Ever since we left the digital world for the first time, its always been Tai or Matt who's watched over me. It's time I took a stand on my own and borrowed a bit of Tai's crest. This is what I'm good at, Piyomon... now don't give me that face. You don't have to come."

"Hmph." Piyomon expressed as she folded her wings. "If you think you're going anywhere without me, then you've got another thing coming."

Sora smiled and glanced back towards the little digimon, "Well, shall we go?" She asked throwing up her backpack onto her back.

Piyomon nodded, and Sora bent down and rerouted the port exit. She brought up her digivice, and the room flashed as she was taken into the room of another house.

"Sora..." Piyomon started to say, before Sora brought her fingers to her mouth and shushed her partner. She walked over to the bed and smiled at the blond sleeping on it. She bent down and placed a light kiss on the sleeping kids forehead who stirred just a little.

"Sora..?" the kid said groggily, not really even awake.

"Go back to sleep, Takeru... everything will be fine." She said comforting. She placed a hand on Takeru's forehead as he smiled and turned over in his covers. She placed a note onto Takeru night stand and walked back over to the computer, wondering what would have happened had Takeru's computer not been on when she accessed the port. She pushed the thought from her head and look back at the sleeping kid. "Be careful, Takeru, I'll bring them both back." She said in a motherly way, just barely audible before pushing her digivice towards the computer."

The flash failed to wake Takeru up, and Sora found herself landing on her rear near the sea.

"One if by land, two if by Sea." A familiar digimon's voice called out to them. Sora laughed and walked over to Zudomon, who bent down for her. "Not bad Gomamon, I must say, not bad."

"And you're definitely not going by land." Jyou told her. "Well, relax a bit, this may take awhile to catch up with those two."

Sora smiled, "Don't worry I will." Sora enjoyed the ride as Zudomon swam through the seas, his body moving up and down with the waves. A thought occurred to her, and she sat up, "Hey Jyou. Why did you ask to come with me?" she questioned, remembering his odd behavior earlier that day.

Jyou smiled, and glanced up to the stars, enjoying a nice night wind, "Well, Taichi did tell me to watch over you." Sora raised her eyebrow, then rolled her eyes.

"Stupid Baka." She muttered.

"And this." he said, handing her a letter. Curious, Sora opened it and read it's contents.

_Dear Jyou Kido and Gomamon_

_I would like to tell you my name, but then a lot of the fun of this would be taken out. I mean you can't exactly have a secret admirer if you know exactly who it is. What would be the fun in that? So, you can refer to me as Suziemon for now. _

_You guys are so awesome, I can't wait to meet you in person. Terriermon and Henry said that you were going around helping and healing digimon. That is so cute. I wish I could help digimon as much as you do. I can only protect them, you however can give them back a chance at life. It's so awesome._

_I know that you won't be able to respond back to this, but do you have a Girlfriend... I mean if are you going out with anybody? If you are, I can deal with them fairly easily...(Don't worry, I won't kill them, not unless they ask for it... and no I'm not going to torture them...). I really can't wait to meet you, but I have to remain hidden in the shadows tell my master says so. So I'll deliver you my notes as often as possible. _

_Love Your Secret Admirer_

_Suziemon_

_P.S I can't wait to meet you guys in person._

"Suziemon?" Sora asked.

Jyou nodded, "Yeah."

Sora snorted, "Oh, man. Don't tell me this is going to be like Mimi." She said, remembering how he had stayed by her side everywhere she went.

Jyou laughed, "Maybe, just Maybe."

All of Zudomon started to shake as the giant turtle started to laugh too, and both Jyou and Sora started to tumble down the large digimon, each grabbing onto one of his spikes before they fell into the water.

"ZUDOMON!" Jyou yelled at his partner.

"Sorry." the giant turtle said, straighting out his back so everyone could be a better grip.

-

-

-

Tai's eyes glanced in between his former sister, and the demon lord. Trapped between them and Deputymon, he was quickly running out of options. "Fine. We give up."

"What?" Deva said incredously.

"Yes, exactly what are you pulling. Which of the guards in the dungeon have you switched out with somebody loyal to you." Lucemon asked.

Tai smirked, "True, that would be a good idea, but I was at a lack of information when I came into this town. No, I just don't see any other option then to give up. If we fight, we might get through, or we might lose, either way, you're forces would catch up and help you guys out, putting the loss on our side."

Deva sighed, trusting Tai to get them out of this. "I don't know Tai, but if you're sure, I'll go along with it."

"Don't play coy with us, Oni-san, what exactly do you have planned." Light demanded of him.

"Haven't I taught you correctly, Hikari." Tai said, using her full name in insult, "Then again, you probably didn't listen to a word I said. You're such a waste of a little sister. Always being sick, slowing us down. I've always had to watch over you, and I leave for just a few months, and you go and get yourself captured." Tai spat at her. "I've always hated watching over you, Kari. Having to take care of you at every little step. I could have spent hours every day with Sora instead of watching over you because you couldn't take care of yourself. I hated it. You stole my time away from Sora. She couldn't always wait for me, so she went to Yamato."

"Shut up! My name is Light!" Light yelled at her brother.

"What's this, is the great Hikari Yagami getting mad. Letting her emotions out. See, for as much as you want to be a goddess for the digimon, you're nothing but a whiny little girl who doesn't know how to take care of herself. What's worse is that you've forced other people to take care of you all this time. You can't do anything on your own, so you decided that a goddess position would fit you well."

"You know nothing!" Light growled, her eyes turning into slit cat eyes, "You know nothing of what I've had to suffer, what I've held inside of me so others could have their pleasure. I was always the one..." 

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Tai told her, "That's all I here. All you can do is complain, making others feel bad so that they'll do everything for you. Oh, you don't like feeding yourself, let me help you Goddess Hikari. Oh, you don't won't to go to school today, we'll just call you in sick, Goddess Hikari. Oh, you want Tai to get in trouble, don't worry Goddess Hikari, we'll take care of that." Tai snarled at her.

Light slumped to the ground on all fours, Tai's words piercing into her, "I... I..."

"I nothing. You can't speak because you know it's true." Tai told her.

Lights eyes slitted even more, her whole appearance becoming more cat like as she rested on four legs. "You once told me to not care of others peoples opinion, Oni-san, to forge who I wanted to be, from what I was." Lights voice was dangerous, "Very well. We shall see who's opinion is right!" she yowled at him.

"Or perhaps throwing down the white flag was for a far less elaborate task then you could know." Tai told her, "You're reinforcements aren't coming."

Lucemon's eyes narrowed, "And why would that be."

"Simple. I know a couple of rookies who, between them, have more power then even Arkadiamon." Tai told him.

"Hmm?"

Black, Dorumon and Ryudamon all walked up behind Tai and Deva, Deva with a large smile on her face. "You know for, a Demon Lord," Dorumon spoke up, "Lucemon there really looks rather odd and weird. Very strange, very different..."

"Very Human." Ryudamon told him, "Not Digimon enough. What do you say we wipe such an abomination off the face of the planet."

"You two learn quick, the ways of the insult." Black told them.

Ryudamon grinned, "Trust us. Hanging around together gives us plenty of practice."

Dorumon smirked, "I'm still three points ahead."

"Shove it through that pint sized Core of yours." Ryudamon told him. Then smirked, "Make that two ahead."

Dorumon laughed as Lucemon surveyed the newcomers. All were rookies, and yet the two with the gems seemed stronger then even Guilmon.

"Somebody ask for a couple of Trigger happy, gun toting Digimon?" Terriermon's voice said inside of Gargomon's body.

"Terriermon, making the mega's mad would not be a good idea right now." Henry's voice spoke.

Lucemon turned around to see Beelzemon and Gargomon grinning at him. "Very well, you think you're so smart, but I have already contacted the strongest digimon in this city. You will not be able to face all of us!"

"I don't think that will be a problem... not when their dealing with all the virus's in this town." Taichi told him.

Lucemon glared, "Fine, then let the battle begin. I will see you're bodies smeared on the ground!" Lucemon roared.

-

-

-

Betamon X: Yeah, Fight time!

Gomamon: Rookie Fight time! Best kind of fighting around!

Anyways, sorry about these long updates, but this is my side story and not my main one. Forgive me.

Frozen Triplets

Betamon X

Gomamon

Lucas


End file.
